The Mission
by SEALteamsteve
Summary: This is a sequel to my story "OBSESSION" - Steve's SEAL son Tyler and three others have been taken prisoner, and Steve and Danny join current SEAL's in a daring rescue attempt into the jungles of Colombia
1. Chapter 1

******** This is a follow-up to my story OBSESSION – Steve's son Tyler is now a member of SEAL Team 7 and Steve is given news that no parent ever wants to hear. You certainly don't have to read OBSESSION to enjoy this, but I think it's a great story and will provide a lot of back story for you. I've had a few people ask for a follow-up, so here you go! I hope you enjoy and as always, I'd love to hear your thoughts! *********

Steve and Danny were on their way into the office when the call came in from Governor Denning.

Putting the call on speakerphone he answered, "McGarrett"  
"Steve, this is Governor Denning. I need you to get to my office as soon as possible"  
"Danny's with me Sir, do you need to see me alone?"  
"Actually no. Please have him come as well"  
"Yes Sir, we'll be there in about twenty minutes"  
"Good, we'll see you then"  
After the call disconnected, Danny asked "_We'll' _see you then…..I wonder who the _'we' _is?"  
Danny looked back him nervously, "I don't know Danny"

A short time later the men were escorted into the Governor's office and to Steve's surprise two men dressed in military uniforms turned to greet him. He knew both men very well. One was Aaron Marshack and the other was Jay 'JJ' Jeffers. Marshack had been Steve's number two man with SEAL Team 3 and he had taken over command of the unit when Steve retired. Steve's instant reaction of joy at seeing the men quickly turned to fear as he looked at Jeffers. Jeffers was the Commander of SEAL Team 7…..Tyler's unit and the look on the man's face told Steve that something was wrong, very wrong.

As the door closed behind him Steve said bluntly, "JJ what's happened to Tyler?"  
Danny looked shockingly at his partner seeing immediately the fear he knew all too well. It was the look of shock and terror he had felt when Rick Peterson had kidnapped Gracie… oh God, what had happened to Tyler?

Denning spoke first, "Come in and take a seat Commander"  
Steve's voice quivered slightly as he replied, "I don't want to sit Sir. Tell me what's happened to my son?"  
Jeffer's spoke calmly, "Steve, four members of my unit have been captured by a group of rebels in Colombia. Tyler is one of them"  
Danny's heart was racing frantically as he looked back to Steve who asked, "What are we doing to free them?"  
Marshack responded, "That's why we're here Steve. My team is working with JJ's and we're planning a rescue mission. We thought you may want to join us and we could sure in the hell use you"  
Denning added, "Williams and Kelly can run 5-0 in your absence"  
Danny chimed in, "No Sir, Kelly and Kono can handle 5-0….I'm going along"  
Steve turned to Danny, "No you're not coming along…..it's too dangerous"  
The Jersey detective looked back at his partner with a steely glare, "Don't you dare! This is about Tyler and I'm going!"

Steve's nostrils flared and with fire in his eyes he turned to his SEAL brothers, "When do we leave?"  
JJ replied, "In two hours from Hickam Air Field and we'll debrief on the flight"

Moving forward, Steve shook hands and embraced his brother-in-arms "Thank you both" He then shook hands with Governor Denning, "Thank you for your support Governor"  
Denning replied softly, "Good Luck Commander. I hope you find your men and bring them home safely"  
"We will bring them home Sir"

When he and Danny were back in the car he stared straight ahead and said firmly, "Danny please…."  
"Please what?"  
"I don't want you on this mission"  
"What? Do you think I'm not qualified because I'm not a SEAL Steve?"  
"Danny that's not it…."  
Danny was more than irritated at his partner now, he was downright angry, "Then what is it Steven? We're partners aren't we? Damn it man, this is YOUR SON! I love him too and you need to trust me"

"I trust you more than anyone in this world, but you don't understand…..SEAL missions are…different Danny"  
"SEAL missions are different….SEAL missions are classified…yeah, yeah I get it! And I'm going with you"  
Steve drove on quietly for a couple of minutes before adding, "You promise me you'll do EVERYTHING I say?"  
Danny grinned, "Don't I always"  
Steve rolled his eyes and sighed deeply, "Oh shit…."

The men pulled into 5-0 headquarters and running inside, they met quickly with Chin and Kono.  
"Can you tell us anything? Where are you going?"  
"Chin I can't. It's a SEAL mission, it has to be done covertly"  
"I understand. We'll hold things down here…good luck guys"  
The 5-0 Ohana exchanges hugs and well wishes and as she watched the men disappear down the hallway, Kono wiped a tear from her eye.  
Chin put an arm around her shoulder, "They'll be okay cous', they'll take care of each other"

A short time later they were packed and pulling into a parking spot at Hickam Air Field.  
Steve said quietly, "Danny….."  
"No Steven"  
Steve sighed as both men exited his truck and made their way to the waiting plane.

**50505050505050505050505050505050**

As they walked, Danny's mind drifted back to a much happier time almost two years ago.  
The 5-0 team, along with Catherine and Gracie had traveled to Charlotte, North Carolina for the wedding of Tyler Robinson to Amber Whittier.

Danny grinned softly at the memory of Steve standing proudly next to his newly found son. Both Steve and Tyler were in their Naval dress blues (which in reality are black!) and Amber was absolutely gorgeous, as was little Gracie Margaret Williams who was a flower girl along with four year old twin nieces of the bride. Gracie had handled her duties to perfection, walking down the aisle between the two younger girls and guiding them in the proper tossing of the flower petals. To say that Steve was the only proud parent that day would be far from the truth.

Danny and Chin had been ushers that day, while Kono and Catherine had worked as servers at the reception. Tyler and his adopted family had not only opened their hearts and home to Steve but they had welcomed with joy the entire 5-0 Ohana.

Finding out about Tyler had been a heart-wrenching journey for Steve as his biological Mother had returned, mentally ill and obsessed to win the man back. She had killed Steve's girlfriend and she had nearly killed Danny, stabbing him eight times. By the time everything was over, she was dead as well, but he had learned that she had given birth to their son. He had never known she was pregnant and the infant had been placed up for adoption. He re-connected with the birth Mother's family and they had given him information on Tyler's adoptive family. He called and spoke with the boy's adoptive Mother and had left it up to them as to if they would give the information about him to the teen.

Not long afterwards, Tyler Jeffrey Robinson had shown up at Steve's doorstep and it hadn't taken long at all for the tough-as-nails SuperSEAL to become a loving and devoted Father. Danny had never been happier for Steve as Ty had given him the same unbelievable peace and love that Gracie had given him. He loved that boy and he couldn't learn enough about Ty's life. Steve had been so grateful to hear of his son's childhood. His adoptive family had loved him unconditionally and Tyler had grown to be a fine, well-adjusted young man. He also had the McGarrett genes and before he had even met his Father he had decided to become a Navy SEAL. Needless to say, that decision had made Steve very proud, but it also worried him greatly. Now those fears had become reality and Tyler was in grave danger. Steve had experienced so much pain and so much loss in his life and Danny prayed that they would find Ty and that he would be okay….oh God please keep Ty safe…

Danny's stomach turned slightly as he boarded the plane as Steve's words played over in his mind, _'SEAL missions are different Danny' _He already had known that, having heard about missions from Steve. And he had seen through his partners nightmares the terrors of these missions. Several times over the years when Steve had been injured he would experience horrific nightmares leaving him screaming, crying, shaking and drenched in sweat. The nightmares would be even worse if Steve was on any pain medication. After the first nightmare he had witnessed he had talked to Steve and was shocked to hear that the man suffered these nightmares routinely.

Danny had seen many horrible things over the years as a cop but he knew it was nothing compared to what Steve and all military men and women witnessed in wartime battles. He had to admit he was nervous about this mission and the unknown made it even worse. What were they going to find in Colombia and what would they be forced to do? He took a deep breath and moved forward because there was one thing that he DID know, Steve was going to need him and he would be there…..no matter what happened.

As they entered the plane Jeffers introduced them to the remaining four members of his unit, Nate Rubens, Ronnie Dunlap, Javier Gomez, and Dominic Ferarri. Shaking hands with the men and looking into the eyes of the seven SEAL's around him, Danny now KNEW something else, if anyone could find and rescue Tyler and the others, it was these men.

******** So, what do you think? Is there interest? I'd love to hear from you! I realize that in the 'real world there is NO WAY that Danny would be allowed to participate in a SEAL mission, but hey it's 5-0, it's Danny and Steve, and it's FAN – FICTION! *********


	2. Chapter 2

Steve turned to Marshack and embraced him, "It's great to see you Aaron, thank you for being here"  
"Of course, but I wish to God it was under different circumstances buddy"  
"Where's the team?"  
"We were on leave when JJ called, I've talked to them all and they're meeting us in Bogota"  
"Oh man, they're on leave?"  
"Don't even think about it McGarrett. Not one of them didn't want to be here for you….you're our brother, always"  
Steve nodded, "Thank you"

Once the plane was in the air, Jeffers told everyone what had transpired.  
The team had been sent to Colombia to assassinate General Sergio Cepeda, the leader of a violent rebel faction that was quickly becoming a major player in the international cocaine market. His faction had grown from a small band of forty, to more than a hundred men in a matter of weeks and although they were fairly unorganized, they were very well armed. Cepeda had made millions already as a cocaine dealer and he was known to be extremely ruthless. They were known to kill anyone who threatened their cartel, and had already assassinated three high ranking police officials and kidnapped and killed the wife and daughter of a local prosecutor who had brought charges against him. The American Government had agreed to intercede, and SEAL Team 7 was sent in to take out Cepeda.

JJ explained how his team had arrived in Bogota a month earlier. With the aid of a Government guide they had traveled down the Atrato River in a cargo boat to avoid being seen by the numerous armed men protecting their cocaine labs along the river's edge. This river was a vital artery of transportation, as there were very few roads leading to their destination of Choco. Cocaine labs and coca plants were in vast supply down the entire route, as the river was used to move in the chemicals needed to mulch the coca into coca paste in the labs. The production of cocaine was the main source of income for many native Colombians who otherwise would live in extreme poverty. Another truly horrific reality to the Colombia's cocaine production was that thousands of young boys, many as young as ten years old, were a part of these cocaine cartels and they toted automatic weapons just as the older soldiers did. They passed Cepeda's location and camped deep in the jungle about two miles away. They scoped out their targets several times over the next three weeks before they were ready to move.

They left their camp at midnight, moving stealthfully through the darkened jungles with the aid of their night-vision goggles.  
As they neared the site, three moved to the left while JJ moved with his newbie to the right, to circle the camp. The others, Owen Alexander, David Shreve and Tyler, led by Dean (Dino) Schroeder prepared to launch a forward assault.

**505050505050505050505050505050505050**

JJ looked into McGarrett's eyes, "Steve, we're not sure what happened but somehow we were compromised. Before we were even in position Dino's voice came across the radio. They had been captured and to alert us he had turned on his radio. We moved to the edge of the encampment and watched as our men were led at gunpoint into the camp. I notified the others to stand down as we assessed the situation. Everything happened so fucking fast and in minutes they were surrounded by forty to fifty men all armed with automatic weapons. Cepeda came from the tent demanding to know who was in charge. Dino said he was, and instantly Cepeda raised his gun and shot Dino point blank in the head. He then instructed Ty and Owen to carry Dino and they were taken to a nearby shed. The shed was very small and from what we could see, there was only one very small opening for air at the top. They padlocked the door and three men stood around it, guarding it"

Danny blurted out, "And you left them there?"  
JJ looked shocked, "With all due respect sir…."  
Steve held up his hand, "Danny…hold up buddy" He turned to face his son's Commanding Officer, "JJ, you did everything the way you should have. Going in for them with five men would have been a suicide mission…you did the right thing"

JJ continued, "I had my men fall back and we made our way back to our camp. I contacted Captain Kriesel and he offered any additional help needed to rescue our boys. I requested Seal Team 3 and Aaron and his men didn't hesitate, volunteering immediately to help. I also requested your help and due to the circumstances that was granted as well…..now as far as Williams….."

Steve interjected, "Don't worry about Danny. I'll clear him through Kriesel. He's my partner and he's more than qualified to accompany us"  
JJ responded, "Good…" He then turned to Danny adding, "We're glad to have you on board"  
Danny nodded, "I'm honored to be here with all of you and I meant no disrespect Sir"  
JJ smiled, "I know that. We're all concerned about our boys…...….and, call me JJ"  
"Okay JJ, how are we going to get these boys out of there alive?"  
"Kriesel is also sending a ten man Marine Special Ops Recon Unit to assist us. They'll meet us in Bogota as well. We'll have twenty six damn good men for this mission, and we WILL NOT fail"

It was almost a twelve hour flight to Bogota. Danny watched his partner and the other men in utter amazement as they discussed their plan down to the most intricate detail. Steve took a call from Kriesel and cleared Danny's participation in the mission. Seven hours into the flight, Steve and Danny moved to the back of the plane to try to sleep.

Steve handed Danny a bottle of water "Kriesel told me that Sam is part of the Marine Special Ops Recon Unit coming to help us"  
Danny replied, "Really? That's great"  
Steve grinned, "Yeah, he's a hell of a kid"  
Sam Corbett had been Tyler's best friend since they were eight years old and the boys had always been inseparable. They had even decided on joining the military together and enlisted at the same time. Both men were very relieved to hear that this fine young man would be a part of this mission.

As they laid down on not too comfortable mats Danny asked, "How are you holding up Steve?"  
"I'm fine partner…I'll be running on instinct and adrenalin until this is over. How about you….you okay?"  
"Yeah…and hey, thank you"  
"For what? I'm the one who should be thanking you"  
"Thank you for trusting me enough to let me be here. You won't be sorry"  
"I trust you more than anyone in this world Danno, you know that. I'm very glad you're here"  
Danny's voice dropped, "Steve, what's going on in that head of yours?"  
Steve hesitated before saying softly, "These Colombian warlords are ruthless D'…they have no respect for life"  
"We're going to find him and bring him home"  
Steve's response terrified Danny as his voice cracked with emotion as he said, "One way or another, I'm bringing him home"

JJ had never given an answer to his question about how they were going to get the boys out of there _'alive' _and now hearing Steve, the severity of what they faced hit Danny full force.  
Several seconds passed before he turned towards Steve and said softly, "I got your six brother"  
Steve chuckled softly at his buddy's use of the military term, "Back at you partner. Try to sleep now"

Closing his eyes Steve tried to get the horrible image of Ty being beaten and tortured out of his mind. They needed to get there fast…..

******* Thanks for the nice reviews ! Much more to come, I hope you're enjoying ! *******


	3. Chapter 3

******* PLEASE BE ADVISED…this chapter contains graphic violence and death ********

The men were able to sleep a little bit and when they landed in Bogota two members of SEAL Team 3, John Gorum and Frankie Hollister were there to greet them at the Military Airfield. The American Ambassador to Colombia was also there with the news that the mission would to be covert and that the U.S. Government would plead plausible deniability if anything went wrong.

As JJ and Aaron spoke with the Ambassador, the remaining men moved with their bags towards the two vehicles provided for them.  
Danny grabbed Steve's arm stopping him, "So what the hell is that about? I thought the government sanctioned this mission? Now they want to wash their hands of everything?"

"They sanctioned the initial mission but once something goes wrong...it's politics Danno. I know you hate the word 'classified' but you're seeing the realities of military ops right now and this is normal buddy. It doesn't mean the government isn't backing us, they just won't admit it publicly or should I say they CAN'T admit it publicly" He put a hand on Danny's shoulder and squeezed, "We're on our own partner, but don't worry….that's how we like it"

Danny grinned, "You're fucking crazy you know that don't you?"  
Steve smiled, "Yeah, and you love it babe"  
"I will admit at this moment, I certainly do like the fact that you're crazy. And as far as being on our own…...yeah, I like it too"  
Steve said softly, "Let's find our boys Danno" As they reached the vehicles, Steve embraced his brothers, John and Frankie and introduced them to Danny.

Frankie asked the Jersey detective, "So how's Smooth Dog adjusting to civilian life Danny?"  
"Let's put it this way…...the Dog keeps me around 'cause I keep him alive"  
Frankie and John laughed, "Sounds like he hasn't changed at all!"  
Frankie again hugged Steve adding, "Damn it sure is good to see you brother"  
Steve replied, "It's been way too long buddy…..the last time was…"  
John interceded, "Craig's funeral…."  
It had been fourteen months since Craig Melville had been killed during a mission in Kosovo. Aaron had notified Steve immediately and he had been in Craig's hometown of Boston, Massachusetts when the man's body arrived accompanied by his Team. They all had been to way too many funerals in their lives and they all were pretty sure that Dino was already dead…..

John looked seriously at his former leader, "Steve, we're going to bring your son home"  
"I can't thank you guys enough…"  
Frankie said softly, "We're here for you man, and we always will be"  
As the ambassador drove off, the men loaded all their weapons and gear into the vehicles and drove towards their pre-arranged Motel rooms.

The remaining members of Seal Team 3 and six of the Marines were already there, including Sam Corbett.  
Steve moved straight to Sam and hugging him tightly he said quietly, "We're going to get him back Sam"  
Sam replied, "Damn right we are Sir"  
Danny watched the two men and instantly he was so grateful that Sam was here. Sam was giving Steve strength, all of these men, his brothers were giving Steve strength.

There were plenty of hugs and introductions as the men greeted each other.  
JJ eventually asked the Marine Unit Commander, Rob 'Jak' Jakowsi "Jak, thanks for joining us. How soon 'til your other men arrive?"  
"They should all be here within the hour JJ and we're all ready to go"  
"Great, let's go over everything shall we gentlemen?"  
JJ, Aaron, Jak and Steve moved to the table in the corner of the room to finalize their plans while Danny joined the other men in preparing the weapons.

Within the hour the elite 26 man American team were on two cargo boats and making their way down the Atrato River towards their destination.

**50505050505050505050505050505050**

Their plans were that the men would be split into four teams, two on each boat.

Team Alpha would be led by JJ and consist of his four remaining SEAL Team 7 members, Nate, Ronnie, Javier and Dominic as well as two Marines, Jose Flores, and Mike Smith.

Team Bravo would be led by Jak and consist of five of his Marines, Sean Phelps, Javon Griggs, Brett Cooper, Joe Lawson and Mark Bishop.

Team Charlie would be led by Steve and consist of Danny, Sam and his fellow Marine Damon McNeal as well as three members of SEAL Team 3, Theo Shelton, Eric Watts and Terrell Hayes.

Team Delta would be led by Aaron and consist of his remaining five men, John, Frankie, Pete Savage, Desmond Olsen and Craig's replacement Tanner Frost.

Alpha and Bravo were on the lead boat and would pass by the Cepeda camp just as the initial team did. On direction from JJ, Charlie and Delta would come to shore approximately one mile before the site and begin advancing on foot which would allow them to attack the camp from both the front and the rear.

On both boats the leaders met with their men going over every minuet detail over and over again.  
_'SEAL missions are different Danny' _the words again ran through Danny's head as he listened to Steve and Aaron. Eventually the men became quiet as they put on their vests and gave their weapons a final check.

Steve moved over to Danny and sat on the bench seat next to him. "Are you ready for this partner?"  
Danny grinned, "Absolutely, are you?"  
Steve winked at his friend, "I couldn't be more ready Danny. Now I want you to listen to me….you stay behind me on our approach into camp and remember Danno, these aren't like the criminals you're used to dealing with. You can't talk to them and they WILL NOT surrender. These bastards have no respect for human life and every damn one of them will put a bullet in your head without even blinking an eye. You see anyone, ANYONE Danno...you plug him, you hear me?"

"I hear you Steve. I'm gonna be fine….we're going get Tyler and we're all going to be fine"  
"Yes, we will be. These men are the very best at what they do and Danny, so are you…..I love you buddy"  
"I love you too Smooth Dog"  
Smiling, Steve reached over and grasped his partner's outstretched hand, "Let's get this done"

Moments later, JJ's voice came across the radio "Charlie, Delta deploy…..Charlie, Delta deploy"  
Aaron responded, "Roger" He then looked at men, "We're a go!"

**50505050505050505050505050505050**

The cargo boat pulled to within a few feet of the shore and with their night-vision goggles on and holding their packs and weapons above their heads the men entered the water one by one. The men waded through the waist deep mucky river water in single file.

Once on land Steve led the group into the coverage of the jungle followed closely by Danny and Sam with Aaron bringing up the rear.  
Danny had never been in this environment before and as his eyes scoured his surroundings, what he saw made his skin crawl.  
Hundreds of reptiles...lizards, frogs and oh God the fucking snakes…were all around them in the trees and leaves.  
He said quietly, "You didn't tell me about all the damn snakes Steven"  
Steve glanced back at his partner, "The snakes are the least of our problems Danno. Just watch where you step"  
Danny looked down, saying "Holy shit" at the amount of reptiles at his feet. He added softly, "I hate the fucking jungle"  
Steve grinned at his partner before again picking up the pace.

A few minutes later JJ's voice came across the radio, "We're on land, moving towards target" and Steve responded, "Roger that"  
They continued to move quietly forward, the only sounds being the breaking of branches under the men's feet.

Suddenly Steve stopped, raising his hand and instantly the other twelve men stopped dead in their tracks as they listened.  
Danny's ears perked and in moments he heard what had caused Steve to stop, voices…two….maybe three voices coming from directly in front of them.

Steve held up four fingers, first motioning to the left and then to the right.  
Danny watched on in amazement as with no words being spoken, four men moved in catlike silence to the left and four to the right. Moments after the men passed them, Steve and the other began to slowly move forward with their weapons drawn.

With the aid of his night-vision goggles Danny was able to see the enemy seconds later. There were three of them and while they were obviously guarding the camp….their attention was not all on their job. JJ had been told that the Cepada cartel was quite unorganized and that appeared to be true.

The three men were laughing and telling jokes, right up to the second that their throats were cut.  
John, Desmond and Eric had slipped up behind the men without making a sound and in perfect unison, they grabbed the men's foreheads, pulling back and slicing their throats from ear to ear. They each held their victims tightly against their bodies until they ceased struggling, then dropping them to the ground.

********** SO? What do you think? Up next, the rescue mission. PLEASE NOTE, I have NEVER served in the Military and while I do everything I can to make the scenes as realistic as possible please remember that I write for enjoyment only, mine and yours! With that said, I would LOVE to hear what you think! ***********


	4. Chapter 4

******* PLEASE BE ADVISED…this chapter contains graphic violence, injuries and death ********

Steve motioned to the men to move ahead and once they had the three dead men pulled off to the side and hidden under leaves and brush they moved forward to the edge of the camp.

Using binoculars, Aaron scoped out the site while the others took up their positions. Once his snipers, Frankie and Theo were in place Aaron radioed JJ. "Alpha, Bravo…..Charlie, Delta are in place…..I repeat, Charlie, Delta are in place"  
JJ responded, "Move in 60, I repeat…..move in six-zero"  
Aaron replied, "Roger"  
Over their radios, Aaron and JJ prepared their men and soon the countdown began, "Ten, niner, eight, seven, six, fife, fo-wer, tree, two, one….MOVE MEN!"

The night skies instantly lit up as the team lobbed grenades towards their pre-ordained targets.  
From SEAL Team 3's previous re-con they knew that the four larger cabins at either end of the camp were the sleeping quarters of Cepada's soldiers. They hoped to take out seventy percent of the enemy with the explosions from eight grenades.

Each of the four teams had a sniper in place and as the grenades exploded, their deadly bullets simultaneously hit the men who stood guard around the outskirts of the camp as well as the three who guarded the shed….the prison that held Ty and the others.

As Steve, Danny, Sam and five others moved directly towards the shed the other advancing team members fired at the cartel members as they emerged from their cabins.  
Steve shot the lock from the shed as gunfire continued to erupt around them. As Steve reached for the door handle he heard Danny scream "STEVE DOWN!" a split second before Danny barreled into him knocking them both to the ground. Looking up from the ground they watched as two of their men, Javier Gomez and Mike Smith were hit by rounds knocking them back against the shed. They heard the tinging sound as bullets hit the metal shed and saw Sam throw himself to the ground while instantaneously firing his automatic rifle. Sam's shots took down both attackers with amazing accuracy and he was rising from the ground as Steve and Danny were pulling open the shed door.

**50505050505050505050505050505050**

What they saw inside the shed caused them all to pause for a split second. Dino was lying in the corner of the shed, obviously dead. Ty and Owen were seated a few feet from each other on wooden chairs, much too small for them to be comfortable on. They were naked and their hands and feet were bound. Their bodies were dripping with sweat as the temperature in this small, enclosed space was sweltering. Both men had been severely beaten, burned and they had been slashed numerous times across their chests and arms with a sharp blade. They were both bruised, bloodied and unconscious and lying on the ground in front of them was the decapitated head and body of their brother, David Shreve.

The men moved with incredible speed and efficiency as Steve and Danny worked on freeing Ty while JJ and Dominic worked on Owen's restraints.  
Sam was hollering at them from outside the shed, "HURRY UP MEN!" as Steve and JJ secured the injured men over their shoulders. The gunfire continued around them as they exited the shed and with Sam and Danny leading the way and firing at the cartel members, they made their way to the cover of the jungle.

Back at the camp, Aaron and Jak continued to lead the men in their assault on the cartel. Cepada had come from his cabin surrounded by soldiers in an attempt to flee the site. The four snipers again took aim and in less than a minute, Cepada and his inner circle all lay dead, or near death on the floor of the Colombian jungle.

Steve and his group were about a quarter of a mile from the boat when they heard the gunfire cease and Aaron's voice boomed across the radio. "Mission accomplished, secure and retreat…..secure and retreat"

When they were just a few minutes from the boat Sam cried out, "OH SHIT!" as he dropped to the ground.  
Steve called out, "SAM, SAM WHAT IS IT SON?"  
"A snake.…..a God Damned snake bit me in the ankle"  
Steve caught a glimpse of the reptile as it slithered away, "It's a viper" Still holding Ty, Steve barked out orders, "Danny, use your belt and tighten it around his calf. Sam you hang on brother, we've got the anti-venom on the boat and we'll be there in a few minutes"

Doing as he had been instructed, Danny mumbled to himself as he tended to the leg, "Snakes…..snakes and sharks and God awful heat"  
Sam inquired, "Sharks Danny?"  
"I'll explain later buddy. How bad does it hurt?"  
"Not bad, just stings a bit"  
Danny stood and helped the young man to his feet as Steve added, "Danny, grab a branch for him. Sam…..try to keep your weight off that foot as much as possible"  
"Yes sir" Leaning on a heavy branch and with his other arm draped across Danny's shoulder they began to move towards the boat.

Once they arrived at the water's edge Steve asked, "Sam are you doing okay?"  
"Yeah Steve…..I'm fine"  
Steve then said, "Danno you carry him, he can't put that foot into the river water"  
Danny replied, "No problem"  
Sam said softly, "I can walk Danny"  
"Hey don't argue kid. SuperSEAL's right. That water's filthy…..come on, let's go"  
"Yes sir" Tossing the branch to the side Sam allowed Danny to scoop him into his arms and the three men carried their injured comrades through the water to where their guide assisted in getting them onto the boat and below deck.

**50505050505050505050505050505050**

Danny helped Sam onto one of the bench seats, placing the injured foot up onto it. He then moved quickly setting blankets and pillows onto the ground as make-shift beds. Danny helped ease Tyler and then Owen onto the ground.

Both men remained unconscious and their bodies were shivering horribly. The daytime temperatures were in the mid-eighties and inside that shed Steve figured the temp had risen to 107 or 108. It had been absolutely stifling in there and the oxygen levels were very low. Carrying Ty through the jungle he had literally felt his son's body temperature drop with every step he took. It was only about sixty degrees outside now and they had to warm these boys up….and fast.

In the light of the boat Steve was able to see the extent of the boys' injuries and he knew that it didn't look good. They had clearly been tortured and as he looked down at his only son he knew that even if Ty survived the physical injuries he had endured, the mental torture would never leave him. He had now watched two of his brothers' die before his eyes….one of them being be-headed. As thankful that he was that his boy was alive, he knew Ty would never again be the same and his heart broke for him.

Tucking blankets tightly around the boys, JJ went to get the first aid gear while Steve moved over to check on Sam.  
As he drew near he knew the boy was in trouble as his eyes met Danny's. "Steve, he's having trouble breathing"

Danny moved aside as Steve knelt at his side. "Sam, listen son try relax…..your throat is swelling. We're going to take care of you buddy…..relax…" Steve turned and called out, "JJ we need the Polyvalent Antivenom right away brother!" He then turned back to Sam, "I'm going to help you lay down Sam…Danny I need you to elevate his foot for me"

Danny grabbed several pillows and propped his foot while Steve continued to try to calm him down. Sam was now lying flat on the hard bench and Steve squeezed his hand tightly, while massaging his throat with his other hand. JJ arrived with the anti-venom and with Danny's help they removed the belt from his calf and then removed his jeans. JJ then injected the anti-venom into Sam's thigh and Danny again tightened the belt around his calf. The ankle had swollen and the bite was very red and inflamed.

As the drug coursed through Sam's veins Steve instantly felt the boy's throat relax under his fingertips "That a boy Sam…..breathe nice and easy son" As JJ and Danny splinted the ankle and wrapping it tightly to secure it, Steve asked, "How are feeling Sam?"

"I'm good Steve…how are Ty and Owen?"  
"We're warming them up right now. They're still unconscious"  
"Go take care of them, I'm fine"  
"Danny will stay with you" He smiled down at his son's best friend, "We got him out of there buddy...…we did it. You rest now"

Steve and JJ moved back to the two injured men who still lay motionless on the hard floor of the boat.  
Danny sat on the floor at Sam's side and watched as the SEAL Commanders worked in tandum to treat the injured boys.  
JJ pulled out two small portable oxygen tanks and in moments masks were over their faces and their lungs were being filled. Well both were still shivering slightly their body temperatures appeared to be rising as Steve and JJ pulled back the blankets to examine the wounds.

Both men had at least fifteen to twenty knife slashes and although most of them were superficial and the bleeding had stopped, they had to be very painful. Owen had one gash about seven inches long on the outer part of his right arm that was still bleeding slightly and JJ cleaned and bandaged.

Steve examined Ty's wounds carefully now and what he saw nauseated and infuriated him. Along with the slashes, the left side of his chest and his ribcage were bruised horribly and he also had numerous burns on his chest and genitals. This was his son, his flesh and blood and these animals had brutalized him. He was most concerned with the chest bruising as the coloring was dark and the flesh was firm which indicated internal bleeding. Placing his ear against his son's chest he could hear rattling in his lungs.

JJ inquired, "What is it Steve?"  
"He's bleeding into his lung…damn it"  
"Hey, keep calm brother. You know what you've gotta do…..just do it"  
Steve tipped his head back and closed his eyes as he prepared himself mentally for what had to be done.

******* I hope you're still enjoying! Please remember the only way I know is if you review! Reviews truly give me motivation to keep writing, so thank you for your past reviews and new ones really make my day! THANK YOU! *******


	5. Chapter 5

******** Please be forewarned this chapter contains violent content *********

JJ said softly, "You can do this Smooth Dog, you've done it before"  
Steve shook his head, "Yeah" He looked over at Danny, "Danno, I'm going to need your help"  
Sam's head was turned towards his friend's and he motioned to Danny saying, "Go help him…I'm fine"

JJ asked, "Is it a puncture Steve?"  
"I don't feel any breaks there. I think the lung is torn. His breathing isn't labored, I think it's a slow bleed"  
"Do you need my help buddy?"  
"Keep working on Owen, I'll tell you when I'm ready"

Danny knelt next to Steve, "What do you need me to do?"  
Steve spoke as he pulled supplies from the medical bag, "I need to insert a tube into his lung to drain the blood or else he'll choke to death. He's probably going to wake when I make the incision. I need you to straddle him and hold his arms down. His left arm is broken so be careful D"

"Okay" Danny knelt across the boy's abdomen being careful to not apply any weight to his body. He pinned Ty's arms up against his sides with his knees and then as Steve cleaned and sanitized his chest area he leaned forward and held Ty's upper arms tightly.

Steve was shaking and he was obviously very nervous about what he needed to do.  
Danny said softly, "Hey Superman, you can do this…..he's alive babe and he's going to be fine…..just do it"  
Steve nodded as he wiped the sweat from his brow, "JJ, I'm ready"  
JJ moved over and kneeling at Ty's head he held him firmly saying, "I got him buddy, go"  
Steve looked at Danny who also replied, "Ready"

Taking one final, deep sigh Steve placed the surgical blade over the bruised flesh and pressed down. As the blade entered his body Tyler screamed out in agony and attempted to escape Danny's grasp.  
"OOOHH GOD SSTTOP! PPP…PPLLEASEEE SSTTOPP!"  
JJ bent over and with his forehead touching Ty's he tried to soothe the boy, "TY, TY RELAX BUDDY, IT'S JJ TY…. I'VE GOT YOU BROTHER…..RELAX"

Danny saw Steve hesitate as his son's cries filled the room and he called to him, "STEVE! STEVE DON'T STOP PARTNER, YOU DON'T STOP" Steve's hands were shaking and Danny added softly, "Steven, you got this. Take a deep breath and do it"

Ty continued to scream, "SSTTTOPP….SSTOPPP…PPLEASEE SSTTOPPP"  
Steve proceeded with the incision and wiping the blood away he slid the narrow tubing in, praying to God that he was in the right spot. In seconds, blood began to flow into the tubing and JJ called out gleefully, "You did it baby! You did it!"

Steve moved methodically, attaching a bag to the tubing to catch the blood and taping the tubing in place.  
Tyler had begun to relax and Steve heard JJ say to him, "There's someone here to see you kid"  
Rinsing the blood from his hands Steve moved into Tyler's view and placed a hand on the boys cheek.  
"DDDaadd?"  
Steve smiled down at him, "Hi buddy…..you're going to be fine now"  
Tears were falling down both men's cheeks as Tyler said softly, "Is Owen ok…kkay?"  
JJ replied, "I'm taking care of Owen. You just relax buddy"  
JJ then left Steve with his son and the older SEAL tenderly wiped the tears from his bruised cheeks, "Relax son, I'm here and you're going to be just fine"

"It hhhuurrts Daaad…ooohh sshit iit hhurts"  
"I know Ty. Danny's here too, you just need to hang on and fight the pain buddy…we'll get you out of here"  
"DDanno's hhhere?"  
"Yeah"  
Danny moved up and smiled down at the boy, "Hey Tyler, you're doing great babe. You just listen to your old man here while I clean you up alright?"  
Tyler grinned weakly, "'K….'m glad you gguys aaree here"  
Danny squeezed Steve's shoulder and looking over at Sam, the young man had pushed himself up on his elbows and was giving him the thumbs up. As Steve took hold of Tyler's hand and spoke with him gently, Danny worked on cleaning and dressing his wounds. The burns on his chest, abdomen, penis and testicles were raw and bleeding and he figured the burns were likely caused by hot metal being pressed against the tender flesh. Danny was fuming as he looked at the brutality inflicted on Tyler.

As Danny touched a wet cloth to Ty's chest, he cried out and tried to push away. Steve grabbed his shoulders holding him firmly to the ground. "TY RELAX….."  
"STOPPP DDAD…OOOH GOD SSTOP"  
Steve turned to Danny, "Danny stop…..JJ do we have any morphine in that kit?"

"Yeah, hang on bro"  
In moments, JJ was injecting morphine into the boy's thigh and Steve talked to him softly until he went under. While this was happening Danny stopped over and checked on Sam before returning to Steve's side to help.  
Steve inquired, "How's Sam holding up?"  
"Good, the swelling's not getting any worse and he's breathing fine"  
They were interrupted as the other men arrived and began piling onto the boat.

**5050505050505050505050505050505050**

Everything had gone off as planned and Aaron and Jak were now on the second boat tending to the two injured men Mike and Javier. They also had on board the bodies of the two deceased men, Dino and David.

Dominic moved to assist JJ in tending to Owen, while Marine Damon McNeal radioed his Commander.  
"Jak, this is McNeal come in"  
"This is Jak, what's your status McNeal?"  
"We're on board Sir"  
"Stand guard and we should be there in twenty"  
"Roger Sir"

Steve looked up from cleaning Tyler asking, "Damon, did everyone get out?"  
"Yes Sir, mission accomplished. Mike's injuries are minor. Javier's injuries are more severe. He was hit in the side and he's losing a lot of blood. Commander Marshack and Jak have been working on him. They're doing everything they can for him"

"I'm sure they are Damon. So we got Cepada?"  
"Affirmative Sir. Several soldiers were seen escaping into the jungle but we're certain that Cepada and the majority of his high ranking aides are all dead. Pictures and fingerprints were taken of those men for confirmation Sir"  
Steve responded, "Excellent work McNeal"  
The young man looked down at Ty and Owen and he was obviously affected as he stated quietly, "Oh shit…..are they going to be okay?"

Steve looked into his eyes saying firmly, "We're going to make sure they are son"  
Damon added, "Commander Marshack would like you to notify him of their conditions as soon as you can Sir"  
"I will. Now soldier, I need you to join the others above deck and stand guard. Let us know when the other boat arrives"  
"Yes Sir" With that McNeal turned and left the men alone again to tend to the wounded.

Steve called over to JJ, "How's he doing JJ?"  
"Not good Steve. He's got the same type of injuries Ty has, but he's not responsive at all. I don't see any signs of internal bleeding but his body temp is high. He's showing signs of heat stroke, he's hot but not sweating, he's flushed and his heart is racing"

Steve asked, "Do we have any ice packs?"  
"Yeah, I'm packing his body now. Do you need a pack for Ty's groin? These fuckin' animals did quite a number on our boys"  
"Yeah toss me a couple please"  
JJ tossed the packs over and after Steve treated the burns and covered them with gauze he gently placed the ice packs onto his son's swollen privates.

He then helped Danny treat the cuts as he described Ty's other injuries to his partner.  
"His left forearm is broken….so is his lower right leg and ankle. His left thigh and knee are really bruised but I can't detect any breaks. I can feel four broken ribs…."

Steve's hand was shaking as he placed it tenderly on his son's chest, and as Danny looked over Ty's broken body at his partner it wasn't only fear he saw in Steve's eyes, it was anger….an anger he rarely saw in the man.

He placed his hand on top of Steve's and said softly, "Hey buddy, we're going to get him through this. I got him, why don't you go get a breath of fresh air okay?"  
"I need to set the breaks...Danny, I can't leave"  
Danny interrupted him, "Yes, you can. That can wait a few minutes Steve, he's out…..hey he needs you now and you need to keep you head clear babe. I've got him"  
Steve nodded, "Okay, I'll go give Aaron a call and check in...…you holler if you need me"  
"You know I will, go now"

Steve checked on Sam who had fallen asleep on the bench, and after covering him with a blanket he took one final look back at Ty before going up the stairs onto the deck.

Moments later as Danny was tucking the blankets tightly around Ty's shoulders, he heard screams and the eruption of gunfire coming from the deck above...

********* I hope you're still enjoying and there's much more to come! Thanks for all the wonderful reviews and I'd love to keep hearing from you! **********


	6. Chapter 6

******** Please be forewarned this chapter contains violent content *********

As the gunfire erupted, Danny moved instantly towards the stairs as JJ instructed Dominic to stay put and watch over the injured men. Danny handed the Commander an automatic weapon and then following him they made their way up the stairs.

As JJ reached the top, he dropped and rolled behind a row of wooden barrels. As the enemy turned their weapons towards him, Danny raised his head up and his heart sank as his eyes immediately fell on Steve who lay a few feet away, unconscious, exposed and bleeding on the deck of the boat.

With JJ having pulled the gunfire away, Danny kept low, crawling to his partners' side and then grabbing him under the arms he pulled Steve to cover against the side of the boat.

Danny steeled himself, and raising his weapon he stood and fired at the gunmen. He could hear JJ hollering over the radio to Aaron that they were under attack and he heard the response "We're five out JJ…..we're five out!"  
As his eyes adjusted to the dark Danny could see about twenty men, half of them down.  
Danny, JJ and the other six men on deck continued to fire rapidly as their attackers were now in the water and closing in on them.

Danny felt Steve grab at his pant leg as he regained consciousness and tried to pull himself up. Dropping down to his knees, he grabbed his partners shoulders and talked to him firmly, "STEVE, I NEED YOU TO STAY DOWN, DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME, STAY DOWN PARTNER"

He saw a look of shock and confusion on the SEAL's face but he nodded as Danny eased him back onto the hard floor saying forcefully, "Stay here babe, DO NOT MOVE!"

Then as Danny stood and raised his weapon, he froze. He saw two men…no, not men…boys….not more than thirteen or fourteen years old less than fifty feet away and firing automatic weapons at the boat. He remembered Steve's words _'These bastards have no respect for human life and __**every damn one of them**__ will put a bullet in your head without even blinking an eye. You see anyone, **ANYONE** Danno...you plug him' _Danny Williams took aim and he fired.

The gun flew from the hands of the first boy as the bullet tore into his shoulder. His friend turned and his eyes met Danny's. In that split second, the Jersey detective knew that every word his partner had said was true. He saw hatred in the boy's eyes and he knew he had no choice. Again aiming for the boy's arm his first round found its mark but it didn't stop the boy. As he raised his gun towards Danny shots rang out from next to him and the young boy fell dead into the water. The first boy that Danny had injured, left his weapon and was making his way back towards the shoreline.

Looking to his left he saw JJ who said, "Are you okay Danno?"  
"Yeah, thank you man"  
The gun battle was over as suddenly as it started and as JJ went to check on his men, Danny knelt next to Steve.  
He had curled up in the fetal position and Danny placed a hand on his shoulder saying, "Steve, where are you hit buddy?"  
Leaning on his right arm, Steve began to push himself up as he said breathlessly, "I'm okay Danny"  
"I'm glad to hear that but that wasn't my question was it? Now, where are you hit?"  
"Help me up….. wwwill you D?"  
Placing his hands on Steve's shoulders, Danny pushed him gently back, "Slow down Steven….let me look at you"  
Leaning back against the edge of the boat the SEAL closed his eyes and tipped his head back. He slowly pulled his hand away from his abdomen…and it was covered in blood.

**50505050505050505050505050505050**

Danny ran a hand through his hair, "Oh shit….."  
"I'm okay Danny…..I…II'm ookay…"  
Danny grinned nervously at his best friend, "I know you are. I need to get you downstairs so I can patch you up alright?"  
"Yeah…..I'm okay"  
Danny called out, "JJ, I need some help over here please"  
JJ barked out orders, and moving with Nate and Ronnie across the deck he let Danny know that he would be remain on guard up top until the other boat arrived.

He looked at his fellow SEAL, "Oh Smooth Dog…...you have to keep things exciting don't you?"  
Steve smirked, "'M ggood JJ"  
"I'm taking you at your word on that, now let the boys carry you….."  
Steve tried to interrupt, "I ccan….."  
"McGarrett don't argue with me. You ARE NOT in charge here…..you got it?"  
"Yes Sir"  
Danny chuckled, "That's it? I've NEVER seen Smooth Dog agree to accept help so easily"  
JJ laughed, "He knows better than to argue with me. Take care of him Danny. These boys will help you and I'll be down shortly"

"Thanks JJ" Danny then looked on as the two strapping young SEALS lifted Steve off the ground with ease, carrying him below deck. Danny laid out blankets next to Tyler, helping the men place Steve onto it.

Steve moaned softly as Danny straightened his legs. Blood was oozing through his fingers as he pushed tightly against his abdomen. Danny placed his hands on top of his and said softly, "Let go Steve, let me take a look at you"

Steve's grip loosened and Danny placed his hands down to his side. Nate had retrieved the medical bag and was now kneeling at his side. Lifting the injured man's shirt and unsnapping his pants, he examined the bullet wound. It was in as good a place as a bullet wound can be, below the naval and to the right. Danny knew that there was a very good chance that no vital organs were hit, but he also knew that the wound was very painful. His main concern was to stop the bleeding. They had blood supplies in the refrigeration unit back on the plane, but they wouldn't be back there for hours. As Ronnie held Steve's hand, Danny and Nate cleaned and packed the wound and then helping Steve sit up, they wrapped gauze tightly around his abdomen.

Danny chattered on the entire time and when he was finished he asked "You're not hit anywhere else are you Superman?"  
Steve smiled, responding weakly "I told you 'D, I'm fine. I'm thirsty though"  
"Could you PLEASE just answer my question?"  
"No Danny...I'm not hit anywhere else"  
"That's good"  
Ronnie fetched the man a bottle of water and as he was sipping on it, JJ and the other's returned below deck.  
JJ grinned at him, "Look at you! You look like you're ready to go again!"  
Danny shook his head, "Don't give him any ideas JJ… Are you all crazy? I thought it was just him!"  
Ty's SEAL Commander smiled, "Insanity is a requirement for this job Danny boy"  
Danny smiled, "Well, that answers a lot of questions that I've had about him" He then asked, "Seriously, is everyone else okay?"  
"Yeah, Smooth Dog here took the first bullet…..trouble seems to find him"  
"Now THAT I know…..McGarrett here is a 'danger magnet'"  
JJ chuckled "That he is…..the boat's here and we're moving" He looked at Steve adding "We'll be in the air soon buddy"  
Steve smiled, "Thank you all….for everything you've done" He was leaning up against the wall and with Tyler at his side and he reached down and stroked his son's cheek with his fingers.

JJ said solemnly, "We're bringing our boys home Steve…..mission accomplished"

**50505050505050505050505050505050  
**  
Danny handed Steve a wet towel to clean his hands with as the SEAL stated, "We need to set his breaks. JJ, does Owen have any breaks?"  
"Both his arms are broken, and his collarbone. He's got three broken ribs…" JJ turned to Dominic, "Dom is there any change with him?"

"His breathing is a little labored and he's sweating"  
JJ moved to Owen's side and taking a wet cloth he wiped the boy's head and face as he held his other hand to the boy's chest. He talked to him softly, "Owen can you hear me son?" The boy didn't speak but his eyelids fluttered and his lips moved slightly, "That's good kid….you're going to be fine, you're safe now"

Turning back to Steve to said, "He can hear me and his heart rate has slowed"  
Steve grinned, "Good….he's gonna make it"  
"We're going to do everything we can to make sure that happens buddy. Danny, let's take care of these fractures"  
Steve said breathlessly, "Put him in my lap Danny"  
As JJ lifted Tyler's head and shoulders off the ground, Danny helped Steve slide behind him. He heard the SEAL's breath catch in his throat as pain shot through his body.

"You okay?"  
"Yeah Danny…'m ggood….."  
Once they had the supplies ready they pulled back the blankets and Dominic and Ronnie held Ty's feet.  
Danny looked up at Steve, "Are you ready partner?"  
"Yes, we've gotta do it" Steve placed one arm across his son's chest and shoulders, placing his other hand on the boys forehead.

Even with the morphine in his system the next twenty minutes were torturous. As soon as JJ pulled the broken forearm into place the boy's eyes shot open and he screamed out in agony. The men moved swiftly while being as gentle as possible in setting Ty's arm, leg and ankle. The boy cried out in a drug fueled haze as the pains tore through his body. Steve held him and spoke to him constantly. In Ty's mind he was back in that damn shed and Steve consoled him as best he could.  
"Leeave him aalone you son-of-a-bbittch….sstoop…"  
"Ssshhhhhh, you're doing great son….it's Dad and I've got you"  
Tyler looked into Steve's eyes but he wasn't seeing his Dad, "OOwen…you hang on bbuddyy…we'll get oout of hhere….yyou hhang on Owen"

Danny was watching his partner closely as they worked. He was worried about Steve physically but he was even more worried about his emotional well-being. When the SEAL had found out about his son, he had embraced fatherhood fully. He had done everything on Tyler's time schedule, he hadn't pushed the relationship at all and in no time, Tyler had come to see what a special man Steve was and their love and respect for each other was obvious. Steve never tried to undermine Ty's relationship with his adoptive parents, in fact he was always the first one to say that THEY were his parents. They had loved him and raised him to be the amazing, perfectly well-adjusted young man he was and Steve would be forever grateful to them. Now as Danny watched him comfort his son, he saw the pain and fear in his partner's eyes that only a parent could feel, and his heart broke for his dear friend.

********* I hope you're still enjoying! I'd love to hear what you think *********


	7. Chapter 7

The men finished splinting Ty's breaks and after checking on the chest tube the young man was shaking with pain. Danny, JJ and two other men gently rolled him onto his side, wrapping two blankets snuggly around him and settling him back onto his Father's lap.

JJ and the others then moved over to tend to Owen as Danny knelt at Steve's side.  
"How you doing partner?"  
"It's so hard seeing him like this Danno…..he's in so much pain"  
"I know. Nothing in this world hurts more than seeing your child in pain….but he's safe now and he's going to be fine. You saved his life Steve"

"No buddy…..WE saved his life. And you were a big part of it. You've saved my life twice tonight partner"  
Danny grinned, "Didn't I tell you that you wouldn't be sorry I came?"  
Steve smiled at his best friend, "Yeah you sure did….thank you Danny"  
"I'm so thankful you're both alive buddy. He needs you now more than ever"

"I know D'…" The SEAL hesitated before adding softly, "I've been through this shit so many times. I've lost so many brothers, so may amazing men. I think about them all so often and I can't help but wonder how their lives would have turned out….." Tears welled in the man's eyes as he continued, "I would never wish this pain on anyone, and now my son…oh God Danny my son"

"Steve, right now you need to help him through the physical pain babe. Stay strong for him partner but don't forget you're not alone. I love you and I love Ty…..and every one of these brothers here love you both and we're all here for you. You're not alone Steven"

Ty moaned and Steve stroked his face, "Ssshhhhhhh sleep Ty…..I've got you….ssshhhhhhhhh"  
Danny watched on until Ty was back under and then he inquired, "How are you feeling?"  
"I'm okay buddy, don't worry about me"  
"Don't worry…..don't worry….you know that it is my job to worry about you"  
Steve grinned at his friend, "I love you too Danno. Would you go check on Sam?"  
"Sure, I'll be right back"

He watched his friend walk away and he silently thanked God that Danny was there with him now. After his Mother was 'killed' when he was sixteen and his world was turned upside down, he had decided to pursue a career in the military. Back then, he had made that decision because he felt he was choosing a life of service…and solitude. He could push himself and be the best he could be and do all for himself, nobody else. Oh how wrong he had been. The SEAL's had given him his life back. They had become the family he was longing for and they had given him a renewed purpose. His thoughts drifted to the brothers he had lost. Twelve men…. twelve amazing men that he had loved and lost. A tear slipped down his cheek as he thought of Freddy. His best friend through all those years and hundreds of missions….and the final brother he had lost in battle. Within days of losing Freddy, he had lost his Dad and he had returned to Hawaii a broken man. Then he met Danny, and again he found purpose with his new Hawaiian Ohana.

He thought he would live out his days serving the great State of Hawaii. Over the last three and a half years he had found a peace with his 5-0 family, Gracie and Catherine that he had never before experienced. And then came Ty…..when he found out he had a son he had been overwhelmed and as he grew to know the boy, a love had developed that was so deep, so life altering.

He was so proud of Tyler, of the man that he had become and although he had been deeply concerned about his son's decision to become a SEAL, he had never tried to stop him from doing what he wanted to do. He had been totally honest with him….he had told him about the good times and the amazing camaraderie that would develop with his band of brothers, but he also told him of the bad, of the fears, the deaths and the nightmares….the God awful nightmares that would torment his nights. He had feared this for his son and now he knew that it would be a realty that Ty would have to face for the rest of his life, just as he did. He looked around the room at Danny, Sam, JJ and all the others and the love he felt for them was overwhelming. He would give his life in a heartbeat for any of them.

He grimaced as pain shot across his abdomen. Oh God he hurt, but Danny was right, he had to stay strong for Ty. He wasn't going to lose his son…he couldn't lose his son.

**505050505050505050505050505050505050**

Danny returned to Steve's side, "Sam's doing good partner. He's still sleeping and his breathing and heart rate are good. The ankle is still quite inflamed so I put an icepack on it. Tell me, how in the hell did you guys happen to have the anti-venom for that?"

"Planning 'D…I told you SEAL missions are different. We always try to be prepared for anything that the environment can bring us"  
Danny spoke softly, "I tell you man….I've always respected you but seeing this…being a part of it. I'm amazed Steve"  
Their discussion was interrupted as Owen's cries of anguish filled the room as JJ and Dominic worked on setting his broken arms and collarbone.  
"OOOHHHH FFFFUUCKK SSSTTTOOP PPLEASSE…"  
Ronnie was lying next to his buddy. Owen's head was resting on Ronnie's arm and he had his forehead resting against the injured man's head as he talked encouragingly to him, "Hey Owen, relax buddy…..we've got you, you're safe now"  
"TY….….WWHEERE'SS TTY?"  
"Ty's right here and he's safe"  
"He's ssaffe? Okkay...good" Owen was quiet for several moments before he said softly "Thheyy killed DDave, ooohhh God Ronnie…"  
"I know buddy. We got you all out and we're going home now"  
Owen began to sob and that increased his pain level as Ronnie tried unsuccessfully to calm him, "Owen ssshhhhhhhhh"  
"OHHH GGOD IT HHURTS"  
Steve called over, "JJ, give him morphine man"  
As Dominic continued tending to the wounds, JJ injected the injured boy and in moments he was under.

Danny then helped the others wrap Owen tightly in blankets as JJ sat next to Steve and chatted.  
He filled Steve in on everything that Aaron had told him. They had been able to stop Javier's bleeding and it looked like he was going to make it. He also told Steve about everything that had happened above deck with Danny after he had been shot.

A short time later the boats arrived back in Bogota. They transferred the injured men into the vehicles and within the hour, everyone was loaded on the Military plane and soon they were in the air, making their way home with their precious cargo.

**505050505050505050505050505050505050**

Once they had Ty, Owen, Javier and Sam all settled and sleeping Aaron checked on Mike and Steve.  
Mike had taken two rounds to his upper arm but the bullets had passed through and they had cleaned and stitched him up.  
He then turned to Steve who was sitting on a bench a few feet from his son.  
Holding out his hand, Steve grasped it tightly "How you doing Smooth Dog?"  
"We're in the air brother"  
Aaron smiled, "Yeah we did it buddy"  
Steve glanced over at the two body bags lying a few feet from the injured men, "We didn't save them all though. Do you know anything about them?"

"JJ told me a bit. Dean had served with him for six years. He was married and had four kids. David was engaged and had no kids. Did Ty or Owen tell you anything about what happened to them?"

"No, not yet….they were in too much pain and we've got them both on morphine right now"  
"But they're safe Steve"  
Steve's voice was pained as he said, "They're safe…but they're never going to be the same again. They've crossed that line Aaron and I just hate the fact that anyone, let alone these boys, will go through the torture that we experience"

"They're strong buddy and we'll all be there for them, you know that"  
"Yeah…..I know…I don't want this to sound bad Aaron…."  
He hesitated and Marshack coaxed him, "Hey, come on…you can tell me anything, you know that"  
"For twelve years I had the privilege to serve with and lead many amazing men. I love every one of them and I would die protecting them, but when it's your own son…God Aaron I've never been so scared"

"Jason is telling me he wants to be a SEAL"  
"Really? How old is he now…twelve?"  
"Thirteen, and Jordan's eleven. They're growing up so fast"  
"I need to see them soon, it's been too long. How's Kim doing?"  
"She's great. I know they would all love to see you…..are you still seeing Catherine?"  
"Yeah. She's only got four more years to retirement"  
"She'll have her twenty in before me, I've got six left"  
"She enlisted at eighteen"  
"She's so perfect for you, why haven't you married her yet?"  
Steve smiled, "Have you been talking to Danny?"  
Aaron chuckled, "No…..why?"  
"He's always telling me I should be marrying Cath…..and I will. I'm just not ready yet"  
"Just do me a favor Smooth Dog"  
"What's that brother?"  
"What you got with her is the real deal, try not to mess it up"  
Steve couldn't respond to his friend as instantly a huge lump stuck in his throat. He had heard those same words spoken to him three and a half years ago from Freddy…..…only hours before he was killed. Several seconds passed before he said quietly, "I won't mess it up buddy"

Danny came back to their side and handed Steve a bottle of water, "Steve, are you okay? You're pretty pale"  
"I'm good Danno….just tired"  
"Well let's get you to lie down then, come on"  
He extended his hand and helping Steve to his feet he guided him over to a make shift bed next to Tyler.  
Steve took a long drink of water and then Danny and Aaron helped him lie down.  
Danny asked, "Do you want any pain meds?"  
Steve shook his head, "No….no drugs…'m good"  
Before Danny even had the blankets around him, exhaustion overtook him and Steve slept. As he moved back to the bench Danny looked back at his partner noting that he had fallen asleep holding onto his son's hand.

A couple of hours later, most of the men were sleeping in the darkened back of the plane and Danny woke to his partner calling out to him softly, "Danno….Danno"  
Jumping from the bench he was kneeling at Steve's side in seconds, "I'm here Steve, what is it?"  
"Danno…I'm in…..iin trouble ppartnner"  
Pulling back the blankets, Danny saw that Steve's hand was pressed firmly against his abdomen and that the blanket, his shirt and pants were soaked in blood.

********* So, are you still enjoying? Much, much more to follow and please remember every review is greatly appreciated! *********


	8. Chapter 8

****** Here's some more - I hope you like it! Thank you so much for the reviews! Every one of them brings a smile to my face - and I LOVE to smile, so THANK YOU! ******

Danny called out, "AARON…JJ….I NEED HELP OVER HERE!"  
The SEAL's raced over to his side and turning on a light they looked down at their injured friend.  
Jak had joined them with the medical bag and as Danny held Steve's hand and talked to him, the three men worked quickly to strip off his clothes and the bandages.

Steve's chest was moving rapidly up and down, way too fast, and he was horribly pale.  
"Steve, squeeze my hand tight buddy…..I've got you"  
Steve's hand tightened as he said breathlessly, "'M ggood Daanno…..sso ttired" He grimaced as Aaron pulled the blood soaked packing from the bullet wound, crying out in pain "OOOHHHH FFUCK"

Danny's voice shook as he encouraged him, "Hang on babe, just squeeze tight…you told me you're good right?"  
A weak smile creased Steve's face, "Yeah D'….'m ggood"  
Steve's body was shaking as Aaron asked, "Danny, if I remember correctly his blood type is B Positive right?"  
"Yeah"  
JJ stood, "I got it…..prep him boys"  
Danny spoke softly, "We're going to give you some blood buddy"  
"No ddruggs Dannoo…..nno ddrugs"  
"I hear you Steve, no drugs. We're giving you blood….just blood. Slow down your breathing partner…come on now, nice and slow Steven….in, out….. in, out… in, out….that a boy, nice and slow"

Danny continued to console him as JJ inserted the IV needle and in moments the blood was flowing into his veins. JJ held the bag of blood while the Aaron and Jak worked on the wound. Steve's eyes were closed, and his jaw was clenched tightly as he focused on controlling his breathing.

Several minutes passed before Aaron spoke, explaining to Danny what they were doing.  
"The bullet's too deep for me to get to but I can see the bleeder. I'm going to re-pack the wound with celox gauze and apply direct pressure. If the bleeding doesn't subside in ten minutes, I'm going to need to cauterize. How's he doing?"

Danny replied, "He's good. What's celox?"  
"Celox is a high performance chitosan-derived hemostatic agent that's designed to aid in fast clotting"  
Danny nodded, "Do what you need to do Aaron"  
The next few minutes were very painful for Steve as Aaron inserted the gauze and then applied firm, direct pressure to the wound.

As Aaron pressed, Steve instinctively tried to push away. Jak and JJ pinned him tightly to the ground as Danny talked to him firmly. "Hang on partner…we gotta stop the bleeding"  
Steve's eyes remained closed, his jaw still clenched and his cheeks puffed as he struggled to control his breathing.  
He moaned softly and Danny kept talking soothingly, "You're doing great Steven…."  
Suddenly Steve's grip on Danny's hand tightened as pain coursed through his body, "Ohhhh shit…"  
"You're okay partner…it's almost over, ride it out babe. I've got you"

It was a horribly long ten minutes and they were all relieved when Aaron released the pressure.  
Danny kept talking, "Relax buddy…you're doing great"  
Aaron then removed the gauze and after several seconds he announced, "It worked guys"

Danny placed his head close to Steve's ear, "You hear that? Aaron got the bleeding stopped buddy. You relax now"  
JJ handed Danny a wet cloth and as he continued to hold his hand he wiped Steve's sweat drenched head, face and neck. "Sleep now Steve, you're doing great…sssshhhhh"

Once the wound was re-bandaged and the blankets were pulled up around him, he surrendered to his exhaustion and slept.  
After hanging the bag of blood on a make-shift pole, the Commanders all went back to the other end of the plane to sleep while Danny stayed at his partner's side for the remainder of the night.

**5050505050505050505050505050505050**

Steve slept quietly, as did all of the injured men for a couple of hours.  
Danny had fallen asleep leaning up against the side of the plane, waking as Steve squeezed his hand.  
Opening his eyes they fell onto his partner who was smiling up at him.  
Smiling back he asked, "How do you feel?"  
"Better…I feel so weak"  
"You lost a lot of blood babe, but you're going to be fine now"  
Steve turned his head towards Tyler, reaching out to touch him. As he stroked his son's forearm he said softly, "How's he doing?"  
"There hasn't been any change. He's holding his own, they all are"  
"Good….I'm so tired Danno"  
"Sleep then. I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere"  
As Steve's eyes closed he said weakly, "Thanks buddy"

Danny watched as Steve drifted back off to sleep. His pain definitely was less and he was grateful for that but he knew there was a high risk of Steve developing an infection. As long as that bullet was in his body, the chance of infection was great.  
He glanced down at Steve's watch….….five o'clock. They'd been in the air for about five hours, seven more to go.  
He said softly, "Please hang on buddy"

He sat watching Steve and Tyler for a long time and his mind drifted to home. He chuckled softly at the realization that he now considered Hawaii…..'home'. They had to leave in such a hurry that he hadn't been able to see or talk to Gracie as she had been in school. He had called Rachel to tell her he would be gone for a few days but he hadn't given her any details, not wanting her to worry. Tears fell down his cheeks as he looked at the injured men lying before him and only a few feet away from them lay the body bags of their brothers, two American hero's. What would Gracie have thought if he had died during this mission and they had never said goodbye? The boys had told him that Dino was married and had four kids, a four year old son who hardly knew him and three daughters, ten, eight and seven years old. They couldn't possibly understand the evil in this world that had taken their Daddy from them. How can these men do this? How can they leave their wives and children knowing that every mission could be their last? Again Danny marveled at the honor and bravery of these men and it now truly hit him that they were not the only brave ones. The women who loved these men, who smiled through their fears, who kept their home lives stable and raised their children much of the time alone…..they too were hero's.

**5050505050505050505050505050505050**

It was about seven o'clock when Tyler came to. As he moaned, Danny moved to his side and placed his hands on the boy's bruised cheeks. "Tyler, it's Danny…..can you hear me?"  
"Dannnoo…heey it's ggood to see you" The boy smiled at him, yet the pain was obvious on his face.  
Smiling back Danny replied, "It's good to see you too kid. How do feel? Do you need any pain meds?"  
"No mmore mmeds Danny"  
The Jersey detective couldn't help but chuckle as he said, "You sound just like your Father, you know that?"  
"WWhere iis he?"  
"Right next to you" Danny turned the boys head so he could see Steve.  
Noticing how pale he was Ty asked, "Is he okay?"  
"He's sleeping buddy. He took a round to the belly but he's going to be fine. You're all going to be fine. We'll be home in a few hours Tyler and you just need to rest"

"I'm sso tthirsty DDannoo"  
Reaching across Steve's body, Danny grabbed a half empty bottle and water and lifting Ty's head he helped him drink.  
The movement woke Steve who said weakly, "Tyler?"  
Danny spoke as Steve began to roll towards the boy, "Steve stop, don't move...let me help you"  
Steve replied breathlessly, "Yeah, 'k"

Tyler reached over and took hold of Steve's hand as he said quietly, "I'm good Dad"  
Lying Tyler back down, Danny stepped over Steve and knelt at his side, smiling as he looked down at him.  
"Let me check your belly now Steven, you stay still for me"  
Pulling the blankets back Danny then peeled back the bandage and examined the wound.  
"Looks real good partner, no bleeding" He then put the bandage back in place and moved back to Steve, "You sure you're up to sitting partner?"

"Yes…..I'm good partner"  
Steve moaned and Danny felt his body tense as he helped him sit and slide back against the side of the plane.  
The man's body was shaking with pain and he held tightly to Danny's shirt collar, his head buried into his partner's shoulder as he tried to fight the pain without crying out. Danny whispered into his ear, "I've got you….relax…." It took a couple of minutes before he felt Steve relax and his body begin to ease. He then asked softly, "Are you okay"

"Yeah….I need to see Ty"  
"Okay. He's doing really well Steve….he really is"  
Danny then moved back so Steve could see his son. Tyler's head was turned towards him and they smiled at each other.  
"Hi Dad"  
"Hi buddy…are you feeling better?"  
"A little...….DDanny ssays we're almost hhome"  
"Yes we are and you're going to stay with me in Hawaii while you recover. I'll fly Amber and your parents in. You're going to be fine son"  
"Dad…..thanks ffor coming and ffor saving mme"  
"There were twenty six of us Tyler. We'll tell you all about the mission when you're feeling better but we had quite a team. Danno, JJ and your team, my old team and a Marine Special Ops Unit….Sam's Unit"

"Sam? Sam's here?"  
Steve smiled, "Yeah, Sam's here. He was bit by a snake but he's going to be fine, he had the anti-venom. He's sleeping now"  
"Did anyone else gget hurt?"  
"Javier was shot and it's bad, but he's hanging in there, and one of the Marines took a couple rounds to the arm but he'll fine"  
Tyler hesitated before adding, "Was anyone…"  
Steve jumped in, "No buddy, we didn't lose anybody and you and Owen are going to be fine"  
"Dino and David…"  
"I know buddy. We've got them and we're taking them home son"  
"Thhey ttorturred DDavid….."  
Steve squeezed his hand tightly "Ty, I need you to listen to me. You need to relax and stay calm. We'll talk about this later okay son?"  
"Okay…God DDad…..I hhurt so bbad"

Danny squeezed Steve's forearm, "I'll go get some pain meds"  
"No mmeds Dad"  
"Tyler I love you and I need you to trust me. You need the meds now and I'll be right here with you"  
Steve moved his hand up and wiped the tears of pain and frustration falling from his child's cheek as Ty said softly, "Okay"

Moments later the morphine was entering his bloodstream and as his eyes were closing he said groggily, "I llovve yyou Dad"

*********** MUCH MORE TO FOLLOW! ************


	9. Chapter 9

Danny sat next to Steve, leaning up against the side of the plane "How you doing?"  
"I'm okay Danno. How are you?"  
"Me? I don't have a bullet in my gut….I'm fine"  
Steve grinned, "I talked to JJ and he told me about what happened after I was hit. Are you alright?"  
"I have to admit that I hesitated when I saw those boys Steve. Shit man, they were babies"  
"I know….it's a horrible reality of the drug wars and the damn poverty of these countries. You did what you had to do Danny"  
Danny hesitated before responding, "Well actually no I didn't. I winged them both intentionally…I just couldn't shoot to kill. JJ saved my life Steve"

Steve replied softly, "I told you that SEAL missions are different, but in this aspect they're no different than our cases. JJ covered you, he saved your ass…..and you saved my ass. We love each other and we've got each other's backs, we're family brother….just like 5-0. Danny…...I'm so glad you're here"

"I'm glad too Steve. These guys are all amazing, Super SEAL's multiplied!"  
Steve smiled, "They're great men, each one of them and so are you Danno"

JJ and Aaron woke and came over to check on the men.  
Danny asked, "How are they doing Aaron?"  
"Javier and Owen are both running fevers. We're going to keep them on morphine and ice them until we get them to a hospital. Sam's doing well and Ty's resting. How about you Steve?"

"I had a great talk with Ty so I'm much better. I'm tired…."  
Danny said, "You need to sleep then partner"  
With Aaron's help they hooked up another bag of blood to his IV and they had Steve back down and covered with blankets in a few minutes. Danny then moved with the others to visit and every twenty minutes or so they would check on their injured friends.

**5050505050505050505050505050505050**

When they were about three hours out from Hawaii, Aaron said, "Looks like Smooth Dog is waking"  
Danny turned to see Steve moving his legs. "I'll go check on him"  
As he grew near he knew there was trouble. Steve was clutching his abdomen, his breathing was very rapid and he was sweating profusely. Kneeling at his partners side he grabbed his hand and was startled at the heat emanating from the SEAL's body….infection had definitely set in.

He called out, "We've got trouble boys"  
In moments the three Commanders were also at his side. Stripping back the blankets they noted Steve's skin was red, hot and moist from sweat. Peeling the bandaging from the wound provided confirmation that it was infected. His abdomen was swollen and the wound was red and seeping. Steve was still out, but as Aaron inspected the bullet wound he began to moan and move restlessly.

As the others held him, Danny took his face into his hands, "STEVE, STEVE OPEN YOUR EYES FOR ME BUDDY"  
Not getting a response, Danny tapped on his cheeks, STEVEN…HEY OPEN YOUR EYES"

Steve's eyes darted open as he looked at Danny dazed and very confused "Daanno….…wwhat's wrong? I don't ffeel too good"

"Listen to me partner. You were shot and we're on the plane flying home from Bogota. Do you remember?"  
Steve was quiet for several seconds before saying, "Yeeah…..wwhere's Tyler?"  
"Tyler's fine babe. We gotta take care of you now. You've got an infection and Aaron and JJ are going to take care of you alright?"

"Yeah….'k…"  
Danny nodded to JJ and as he whispered softly to Steve to relax, JJ gave him an injection of morphine.  
"Daannyy….I ddon't ffeel ….tt..tttoo good"  
"Ssshhhhh relax buddy…sleep now. I've got you"

Once he was under the men discussed their options.  
Danny said softly, "We've got to get that bullet out Aaron"  
JJ responded, "Danny we can't get to it safely, it's too damn deep"  
Danny ran a hand through his hair, "He's infected man…we've GOT to get it out"  
Aaron turned to Danny, "Danny…..we love him too, but we've got to be smart about this. If we start digging for that bullet it's going to open up the vessels again. We got lucky in stopping that bleeding…..we may not be lucky next time"

JJ replied, "Danny we're almost there…."  
"SHIT JJ, WE'RE THREE FUCKING HOURS OUT! Damn, I know you're right….but we're three hours out"  
Aaron said softly, "Why don't you help me here Danny and we'll drain the wound. Let's get as much crap out of there as we can"

Jak and JJ moved to check on the others while Aaron pulled out the medical bag.  
Aaron then called Pete and John over to help them while explaining "I'm going to lance the wound and he's going to wake up. This is going to be excruciatingly painful. You have to keep him totally still boys…are you ready?"

After receiving affirmative nods from each of them, Aaron sat across Steve's upper legs and after slipping his boxers over his hips for easier access he placed a heated scalpel just above the bullet wound, quickly cutting a two inch incision. Instantly the unconscious SEAL woke, screaming out in agony "OOOOHHH MY GOD….SSTOP…..PPLEASE SSTOP!

John pinned his right arm tightly to the ground as he lay across Steve's chest pressing his left shoulder down.  
Pete pinned his left arm down and lay across his midsection. Danny was lying flat on his stomach and was cradling his friend's head in his arms as he talked to him firmly, "STEVE….RELAX…..JUST RELAX PARTNER"  
Steve was screaming out, "AARON…AAARRON GET TTO JJOHHNNY….WE HHAVE TO GET TO JOHNNYYY"

As Danny turned Steve's head towards John, he responded, "COMMANDER, ITS JOHNNY. I'M OUT…WE'RE ALL OUT SIR. IT'S OVER COMMANDER"

As Steve's eyes focused, he said, "You're okay JJohnny?"  
"Yes Sir, everybody's good Sir we're on our way home"  
"Where's Aaron ssoldier?"  
"You were hit Commander….Marshack is taking care of your wound Sir"  
"I'mm hhit? Yeeah hhurts. Where am I hhit Johhnny?"  
"You took a round to the gut Sir, but Aaron's taking good care of you and we're almost home…you just hang on"

Danny was watching as a greenish/grey pus flowed freely from the incision soaking a towel Aaron was using. As the fluid slowed Aaron said, "Hold him tight boys"  
Danny spoke firmly, "Steve, hold on tight brother"  
As Aaron pushed down onto the wound to extract more of the infectious fluids the SEAL instinctively tried to push away, "OOOHHH SHIT…..HHURRTS AARON…..OOOHH SHIT"

Aaron called out, "YOU HOLD ON SMOOTH DOG, I'M ALMOST DONE BROTHER"  
"OOOOHH MY GOD"  
Danny lowered his voice, "You're doing great Steven…..hang on babe" They entire process took about ten minutes and then as Aaron cleaned and re-bandaged the incision and wound Danny spoke softly to Steve as the drugs took him back under.

They packed his body with ice packs to help bring down his fever and they moved away from the sleeping men with Sam joining them.  
Danny asked JJ, "How are the other's doing?"

"Javier's fever is up a bit. His wound isn't as inflamed as Steve's though. We've got him iced up. Ty and Owen are resting comfortably….thanks to the morphine. We should all make it home"  
Danny smiled, "That's great. How are you doing Sam?"  
"I'm good. The bite's a little tender, but I'm good"

Danny called Governor Denning to let him know when they were arriving and the status of the injured men. Thankfully the rest of the flight passed quietly and as the plane landed at Hickam Air Field it was greeted by two ambulances.  
Military Medics boarded the plane and after taking information about the men's injuries they were all set up with IV's of saline and carried on backboards off the plane to waiting stretchers. The ambulances then left for Tripler Army Medical Center while the team unloaded the plane.

**5050505050505050505050505050505050**

Governor Denning had set up rooms for the men at the Hilton and sent them four loaner cars. Danny drove Steve's truck with Sam as a passenger while the three SEAL Commanders followed him in another vehicle. As they drove to Tripler, the other men took the orders from their Commanders to go check into the Hotel, clean up and relax.

When they arrived at Tripler, Sam checked in to get looked over and the others were all taken to a waiting room where they took turns cleaning up in a nearby bathroom.

As they waited to hear about their men, Danny called Chin.  
"Danny? Where are you?"  
"We're at Tripler buddy"  
"Talk to me"  
"We got him out Chin, Tyler's alive"  
Chin sighed and said quietly, "Thank God. Is Steve with him?"  
"Uh no…Steve is in surgery. He was shot Chin"  
Kono put her hand to her mouth as Chin asked, "Where was he hit?"  
"In the lower abdomen. I don't think any vital organs were hit but he lost a lot of blood and infection set in"  
"How about Tyler?"  
"It's hard to say Chin. The kid was tortured. His lung was torn and Steve had to perform an emergency procedure to drain blood from it. He was slashed numerous times, burned and beaten. He has broken ribs, a broken arm, leg and ankle. He was locked in a sweltering shed for days….he's bad Chin"

Chin sighed deeply before saying softly, "We'll be right there brother"

******* Much more to follow….I'd love to hear what you think! *******


	10. Chapter 10

Chin and Kono arrived a short time later to find Danny in the corner of the room talking on the phone to Rachel and Gracie.  
Aaron, JJ and Jak stood to introduce themselves and Danny joined them a short time later.

Chin and Kono stood and embraced the Jersey detective and then they all sat and waited…..  
Chin asked, "Did you talk to Gracie?"  
Danny smiled broadly, "Yeah…I can't believe how much I missed her and it was only a couple of days"  
Jak asked "Who's Gracie?"  
"My little princess"  
"How old is she?"  
"Ten going on sixteen"  
Kono chuckled, "Oh Danny, you don't have a clue as to what a sixteen year old girl is like!"  
"Hey, I grew up with three sisters!"  
Kono added, "Yeah, you tell me that when Gracie is sixteen"  
Danny asked Aaron, "Do you have kids Aaron?"  
"Yeah, two boys…thirteen and eleven. I was telling Steve earlier that my oldest has made the decision that he wants to be a SEAL"  
JJ jumped in saying loudly, "HOO YAH BROTHER!"  
Aaron smiled, replying, "Hoo Yah"  
Danny asked, "How about you JJ, any kids?"  
"Yes sir, I have a little princess myself. My daughter Meghan is five" He looked at Jak, "How about you Jak, any little crumb-crunchers?"  
"Oh yeah….six"  
JJ responded, "SIX! You're a busy man"  
"Actually my wife is the busy one. We've got three boys and three girls, 10, 8, 6, 5, 2 and 5 months"

Aaron then asked, "So Danny, when Steve first told me about Tyler he was still quite shocked about it. How's he adjusted to being a Dad?"  
"Yes…it was quite a shock for him but honestly he took to the boy so quickly and the love they share, is amazing. Steve is so damn proud of him"

JJ then stated, "Well I can tell you that Tyler is awfully proud of his Father as well. We've had some real heart to heart conversations about Steve and his adoptive parents. The fact that Steve never tried to undermine or replace Ty's adoptive Dad….that he understood that Kevin had loved and raised him, well that meant everything to Tyler. And one other thing, the young man is certainly a chip off the old block, he's one hell of a man and an amazing SEAL"

Danny then added, "There was never any question in our mind about what kind of Dad Steve would be. From the day he met Gracie she's had him wrapped around her finger. He's the biggest bad ass I've ever known, and yet when he's around her he's sweet and sensitive"

Aaron grinned, "Sweet and sensitive….two words typically not used to describe Smooth Dog…..but it's nice to hear. Steve is the best damn SEAL I've ever known and no one was more dedicated to his job and to his men. Because he was the best though, his teams were frequently given the most dangerous missions and no one I know has suffered the losses he's experienced. Since he retired from active duty I've talked to him several times and I've heard the peace in his voice. He's told me all about you guys and how you've become his family and you're right…..he adores Gracie. I'm glad you all came into his life….now if he would just ask Catherine to marry him…..he's a great guy and he deserves happiness"

Danny nodded, "Yes…he does"

Their discussion ended as the Doctor entered the waiting room, and after introductions they all sat.

**505050505050505050505050505050**

Doctor Preston began, "Sam Corbett will be fine. The anti-venom did its job. His ankle is going to be sore for a few days but there's no sign of infection and he should be joining you soon. Owen Alexander and Tyler Robinson are both battling infections and dehydration. Owen sustained heat stroke but keeping his body as cool as you did saved his life. Did he suffer any seizures at all that you're aware of?"

JJ responded, "No Doc but he's been mostly unresponsive since the rescue"  
"That doesn't surprise me at all, he's extremely dehydrated. No seizure activity is a very good sign though. He's in recovery now and we're keeping him iced down and hooked up to IV's of saline and high dose antibiotics. We've cleaned Owen and Tyler's wounds and treated their broken bones and because of their extreme levels of dehydration we are running tests to confirm that there's been no damage to their livers or kidneys. Tyler is in surgery right now to close up his torn lung. Whichever one of you detected that tear and treated it saved his life. He would have bled to death without that emergency treatment"

Aaron smiled, "That would be his Father"  
The Doctor inquired, "His Father?"  
Aaron nodded, "McGarrett…Steve McGarrett is Tyler's biological Father"  
"Really…..Well, he did an amazing job being in the field like that"  
Aaron then inquired, "How is McGarrett?"

"He's in surgery and so is Javier Gomez. McGarrett's wound is severely infected and I am concerned about sepsis, but it's really too soon to tell at this point. I just came from Gomez' surgery and things are progressing. He lost a lot of blood and the bullet nicked his liver but he's strong….they all are"

The group all shared smiles, thank you's and handshakes with the Doctor and after letting them know that he would keep them updated on the patients, he left the room.

Danny looked at Kono seeing the obvious fear on her face.  
He reached across the table and took hold of her hand, "He's going to be okay Kono"  
"Sepsis Danny…..Oh God, sepsis"  
"Hey this is SuperSeal we're talking about"  
Aaron grinned, "SuperSEAL…"  
Danny smiled, "That's Gracie's nickname for him"  
Steve's SEAL brother smiled broadly, "I love it, SuperSEAL….I need to meet that little girl"  
"You will" Danny looked back at Kono and seeing tears welling in her eyes he squeezed her hand and said softly, "Let's take a walk Kono"

Not releasing his grip on her hand they walked to the large windows overlooking the hospital courtyard.  
Once at the window Danny heard Kono's soft sobs and he placed his hands on her arms and pulled her into an embrace saying softly, "Come here sweetheart"

He held her as she sobbed into his shoulder and he rubbed his hand in circles on her back for several minutes until she relaxed.  
Then pulling her to arms-length, he asked, "Are you okay now?"  
"Yes….I'm sorry Danny. I'm just worried"  
"I am too, but this guy has had us scared shitless more times than we can even count, and he always pulls through doesn't he?"  
She grinned, "Yes he does"  
"Okay, and this time is not going to be any different, you hear me?"  
Running the back of her hand across her eyes she smiled softly, "I hear you Danny. Can you tell me what happened?"  
Danny told her how they had rescued Ty and Owen, how Sam had been bitten in the jungle and of the attack on the boat that left Steve shot and bleeding on the deck of the boat.

"How bad is the infection Danny?"  
Danny ran a hand through his hair before responding, "I'm not going to lie to you, it's bad. We lanced the wound on the plane but the bullet was in too deep for us to get to it"  
"Was he in a lot of pain?"  
"At the end yeah…it was bad. The infection set in about four and a half hours ago. It came on quick, his fever spiked dramatically and he was delirious"  
Kono brought her hand to her mouth as she struggled to compose herself.

Danny took hold of her hand and motioned with his head towards the doorway, "Sam's here"  
Kono turned to see the young military man enter the room on crutches and they made their way towards him.  
Chin stood and shook his hand as Aaron pulled a chair up for him. As he sat, Danny took his crutches from him as Kono reached down to embrace him.

Danny inquired, "How do you feel kid?"  
Sam grinned, "I'm fine, just a little sore. Any word on the guys?"  
As Aaron filled him in on the men's conditions Danny looked into the young man's eyes. They had all met Sam when they had gone to North Carolina for Tyler and Amber's wedding. He and Ty had been inseparable for so many years and they truly were brothers. It had been easy to fall in love with Sam, just as it had been with Tyler. Both boys were easy going, quick with a smile, loving and honest. They fact that they had both grown to become members of elite military forces was not a surprise to Danny at all…they were good, decent men.

The Doctor came in a short time later to let them know that Owen had been moved to a room and Tyler was out of surgery and in recovery.  
JJ left to go contact Owen's family and then visit the boy. It was agreed that Danny would contact Ty's parents with Steve down and after getting the number from JJ, he moved to the side of the room to place the call. Kevin Robinson answered and Danny gave him limited information on the mission while trying to assure him that his son was now safe and recovering. Plans were made for Kevin and Carmen Robinson to fly to Oahu as soon as possible with Amber.

As time went on without word about Steve or Javier, the tension in the room grew.  
Finally, almost three hours later the Doctor reappeared looking very grim…

******** More to follow…..THANK YOU so much for all the nice reviews and I hope you're still enjoying! ********


	11. Chapter 11

******* Please note, I have no medical background but I try to be as accurate as possible with my clinical facts. I hope you are enjoying and THANK YOU for all the reviews, they keep me going! ********

The Doctor looked at the group saying, "I'm sorry but Javier Gomez didn't make it. We couldn't stop the internal bleeding and he went into full cardiac arrest. We did everything we could but we were unable to revive him"

They were all shaken by the news and Aaron stood and shook the Doctor's hand, "Thank you for your efforts Doctor, I will contact his family and make arrangements for him to be sent home. Is there any word on McGarrett?"

"He's out of surgery and in recovery. He's in critical condition and we are treating him for sepsis shock. He suffered a severe bacterial infection in the bullet wound and we had to remove a quarter of his liver as well as his gallbladder. We also removed a large amount of infected and abscessed tissue in his abdominal cavity. Right now we're working on raising his body temperature and increasing his oxygen levels in hopes of avoiding organ failure"

Danny inquired, "He was running a fever, now his body temp is low?"  
"Yes, this happens with severe sepsis. His system is in shock"  
"How low is his body temp?"  
"He's at 91.5 right now"  
"That's so low…..what are you doing for him?"  
"At this point he's lost most of his ability to generate heat on his own. He's being given warmed, humidified oxygen and heated intravenous saline. We're keeping him covered with warmed blankets and we have him under heat lamps. Warming him up is our number one priority at this point. We're also giving him intravenous drugs and antibiotics to treat his low blood pressure and the infection" The Doctor looked at them all before continuing, "I know this is a lot to take in…"

Danny shook his head, "No please Doc, we need to know everything"  
The Doctor continued, "Sepsis causes swelling. We need to increase the blood flow to his vital organs and we're giving him medications that will cause his blood vessels to narrow, thus increasing his blood pressure and the flow of blood through his body. This will allow his vital organs to again start functioning properly"

Aaron asked, "What are you giving him?"  
"Dobutamine, which is an inotropic medicine used to stimulate his heart. We're also giving him Vasopressors, dopamine and adrenaline. These drugs will increase the strength of his heartbeat and will help get oxygen-rich blood to his tissues and organs. We're giving him Imipenem-Cilastatin to treat the infection and he's on a ventilator to aid his breathing and he's also receiving medication for his pain"

Danny asked, "You got all the infected tissue out though?"  
"It's hard to say, we certainly hope so. We'll be watching him very carefully"  
"When can we see him?"  
"He's going to be in ICU until we get him stabilized and that could be several days. One of you can stay with him. Once he's settled in, I'll send a Nurse to bring you to him"

Danny shook his hand, "Thank you Doctor for everything you've done"  
After the Doctor left, Danny turned from the others, putting his hands over his face. This was bad….very bad.  
They all remained quiet for several minutes before Kono said softly, "He's going to be alright, he has to be…"  
Danny turned to face her, "Yes, yes he will be"  
They decided that Danny would see Steve for a few minutes and then he would go sit with Tyler, and Chin would remain with Steve.

**505050505050505050505050505050505050**

A little more than an hour later Danny entered the ICU and his heart stuck in his throat as his eyes fell on his partner. He moved to Steve's side, his eyes never leaving Steve's face. The tone of his skin and lips terrified him. They were tinged blue, a result of the low level of oxygen in his blood. He listened to the whirring of the respirator and the beeping of the numerous monitors he was hooked up to. An endotracheal tube was inserted into his throat to aid in his breathing and he could see the SEAL's eyes moving wildly behind his closed eyelids. He knew what that movement meant…..Steve was dreaming….his mind taking him back to a mission. This always happened when he had drugs coursing through his veins, hell he didn't even need drugs to have these damn nightmares. He had them every few days but he rarely talked about them. Danny always knew when he'd had a nightmare though because the next morning he would stay quietly behind his closed office door for a couple of hours.

Danny reached out and stroked Steve's cheek with his finger…..'_God he felt so cold_'…he spoke softly, "I'm here partner, you fight Steve….your hear me? You fight buddy"

There were two heat lamps beating down on him and the warming blankets covered him. The only part of his body visible was his head. Danny placed a hand on top of Steve's chest and even through the thick blankets he felt him shivering.  
He leaned close to Steve, "You're doing great babe and we're all here. I'm going to go watch over Ty and Chin's going to stay with you. You don't quit on me partner…..I love you" He stood quietly watching his partner for several minutes before turning and leaving the ICU, wiping a tear from his eye.

About an hour later Tyler began to wake. Danny and Sam moved to his side and as Ty's eyes slowly fluttered open Sam took hold of his hand and spoke softly, "Hey buddy"  
Ty's eyes focused on his friend and he smiled weakly, "Sammy…..you're looking good"  
"So are you"  
"You're full of shit"  
Sam grinned, "You know me too well. How are you feeling Ty?"  
"It hurts man…where are we?"  
"Tripler Medical Center in Hawaii"  
Ty then said emotionally, "God Sam, they killed David…" Tyler's breathing became more rapid as he recalled his ordeal.

Sam squeezed his hand tightly, "I know buddy. I need you to relax now, you're safe"  
Tyler's eyes closed and his nostrils flared as he struggled to compose himself.  
A couple of minutes passed quietly before Ty asked, "Is my Dad here?"  
Sam responded, "They're treating him babe. Danny's here"  
Ty opened his eyes and turned his head towards Danny. The Jersey detective squeezed the boy's shoulder, "Hey Ty"  
Ty said softly, "Danno…..is Dad okay?"  
"He's going to be fine. He's tough buddy, just like you" A look of confusion crossed the injured man's face and Danny added, "He was shot in the belly, remember?"

After several seconds, Ty replied "Yeah…" He continued to press the issue, "Danny, is he okay? No bullshit now...…"  
Danny sighed deeply before responding, "He's critical Ty, but they're taking good care of him. They removed the bullet but he developed a severe infection and sepsis set in"

Ty's eyes again closed and he said softly, "Oh shit…."  
He tried to push himself up as both Danny and Sam pushed him back onto the pillow. Danny spoke firmly to him, "Ty you need to relax"  
"I need to see him Danno"  
"Hey look at me Tyler" The young man's eyes focused on him and Danny continued, "He's in intensive care right now. Chin is with him and he'll let us know if there's any change in his condition. They've got him on lots of meds and they're watching him closely. He needs to rest buddy and so do you. Owen is resting too and Amber and your parents will be here soon" Running his hand tenderly across Tyler's bruised cheek, he added "Sleep now Ty. Sam and I will be right here with you. Everything's going to be okay buddy, I promise…"

As Tyler's eyes closed and he said, "'K….." Danny saw his partner in the boy and he smiled softly, praying that the words he spoke were true, praying that everything would be okay.

**505050505050505050505050505050505050**

Over the next twenty four hours Danny moved between the three rooms monitoring the men's conditions.  
Owen's parent's had arrived and while they stayed with him, JJ spent time with Tyler.

The Doctor's had given them all the good news that Tyler and Owen would both fully recover physically. Mentally was another story…..they were going to have to live with the emotional scars that would forever torment them.

Steve's condition had improved slightly. His body temperature had risen to 95 and Danny was with him when regained consciousness.  
"Steve, I'm here babe. Don't try to talk, you have a tube in your throat. Blink twice if you understand me"  
Danny squeezed his hand tightly as Steve blinked twice, "Good….that's real good partner. Now I'm going to tell you everything and I need you to blink once for yes, and twice for no…..okay?"

Steve blinked once.  
"First, Tyler is doing well. Sam and JJ are with him and the Doctors are saying that both boys are going to be just fine, they just need time to heal. Amber and his parents will be here in a couple of hours"  
Steve blinked once and a tear of relief slipped down his cheek. Danny brushed it away with his thumb and continued, "You're going to be okay too partner. They got the bullet out but you developed a severe infection and sepsis set in. They had to remove a small part of your liver and gallbladder, as well as some infected tissue and they've got lots of meds pumping into you. You need to rest and you'll be fine"

Steve blinked once.  
Danny then asked, "Are you cold?"  
Steve blinked once.  
"I'll see if they can increase the heat on your blankets. Are you in pain….and tell the truth Steven"  
Steve blinked once.  
"I'll get you something more for the pain" Instantly Steve's grip tightened in his hand as he fought against the thought of more pain medication. Danny spoke to him calmly, "I need you to trust me Steve. You need the meds right now. Your body has to rest. I'll be with you and if I'm with Tyler, Chin will be here. You're not alone brother. Trust me and sleep now, close your eyes and sleep...…"

Danny called the Nurse and after she increased the heat output on the blankets and opened up the IV line increasing his pain meds, exhaustion overtook him and Steve slept. Danny stayed at his side, holding his hand for a long time.  
Chin came into the ICU to relieve him a couple of hours later, "How's he doing brah?"  
"He's in pain…but he's fighting Chin"  
"Hey, Tyler's wife and parents just arrived. I'll stay here with him"  
"Okay, thanks buddy" With one final squeeze of Steve's hand, Danny left the ICU.

********* I'd love to hear your thoughts. Enough Steve whump yet? *********


	12. Chapter 12

A Nurse led Danny to a conference room where Doctor Preston was talking to Kevin and Carmen Robinson, Amber, and Ty's younger sister Jia. The Doctor stopped as Danny entered and greeted the Robinson's.

He embraced the ladies and shook hands with Kevin before saying, "I didn't mean to interrupt, please Doctor Preston continue"  
The Doctor finished up and let them know that Danny would take them to Ty, and then after the family expressed their gratitude he left the room.

Kevin then asked, "Danny, we know know about our boys physical injuries….how is he doing emotionally?"  
"He's hurting….we're very glad you're all here for him….he needs you. How much did JJ tell you about the mission?"

Kevin replied, "Not much. He told us that Ty had been captured by rebels in Colombia during a mission and that he and one other man had been rescued. He said that they had been tortured and two team members had been killed. That's really all we know Danny. Was anyone hurt during the rescue?"

Danny nodded, "Yes…..Javier Gomez was shot and he made it back here…but he didn't survive the surgery"  
Carmen gasped, "We knew Javier. He joined our family for Thanksgiving last year. He was a beautiful young man"  
Kevin then inquired, "Any others Danny?"  
"Steve and Sam were injured"  
"Steve and Sam? They were part of the rescue team?"  
"Yes, it was a twenty-six man team, including Sam's Marine Unit, Steve's old team and myself"  
Carmen took hold of Danny's hand, "You saved my boy…..God bless you Danny"  
"I was a very small part of it Carmen. Watching these men in action was an unbelievable experience. Your son is a very brave man and you should be proud of him"

Carmen leaned in and kissed Danny's cheek, "We are proud Danny…we're proud of all of you and we're eternally grateful"  
Amber then asked softly, "Are Steve and Sam going to be okay?"  
Danny nodded, "Sam is fine. He was bit by a snake in that God forsaken jungle but the team had an anti-venom on hand and he's fine. Steve is still in danger…..he's critical. He was shot in the abdomen during our withdrawl and the bullet was too deep for us to remove it. He survived the surgery but he had developed a severe infection that led to sepsis. They had to remove his gallbladder and a portion of his liver as well as a large amount of infected tissue. His body temperature is dangerously low and they're trying to warm him and increase the blood flow to his organs. He's in the Intensive Care Unit"

Kevin said softly, "He'll make it Danny….you'll see"  
Tears welled in Danny's eyes, "I know he will….you need to know that there was no way in hell Steve was going to leave that jungle without Ty. I know you're worried about his emotional well-being, we all are, but Steve will help him. He's been through it all….he's been tortured, and he's seen his brothers, men he was responsible for, die before his eyes…and I can tell you he's suffered greatly because of it. I've been with him when he's had nightmares about his missions, and over the years he has opened up to me more. I know for a fact that he talked to Ty about this. He wanted him to know everything he would face with becoming a SEAL. When I say that Ty is brave, I don't only mean about the dangerous missions they perform, I also mean about the emotional torment that they need to learn to live with. As I said, Steve will help him, he will be there for him and so will his SEAL brothers. I'm sure Steve will give you guidance on what you can do to help him but I know in Steve's case, I'm just there… I'm there to listen to him and to comfort him whenever the memories get too difficult for him to deal with" Danny's voice cracked with emotion and Amber took his hand in hers and as tears slid down her cheeks, she said softly "Thank You Danny"

Taking a deep breath Danny said, "Are you all ready to see him?"  
They all replied that they were and Danny led them down the hallway to their son.

They entered Tyler's room to find him sleeping and Sam sitting quietly at his side with his bandaged ankle propped up on a chair. As Sam went to stand, Kevin held out his hand saying softly, "Don't get up Sam"  
The Robinson family all took turns giving their unofficial 'son' hugs and kisses and then Amber and Carmen moved to Tyler's side.  
Sam said, "He should be waking up soon. He's going to be so happy to see you all"  
Danny pulled up chairs for everyone and then leaving them to visit with Sam he excused himself to go check on Steve.

**50505050505050505050505050505050**

As Danny entered the ICU he heard Chin talking softly to Steve as he approached the bed.  
Looking down at his partner, he smiled as their eyes met and he took Steve's hand in his "Hey Buddy, you're awake. I'm sure Chin here is telling you a bunch of BS about you looking better, well believe me babe, you still look like hell"

Chin smirked, "Great bedside manner Danny. I think we need to work on that a bit"  
Danny smiled "Steven here doesn't like BS Chin Ho Kelly, you know that! But, I've got some great news for you partner. I just came from Ty and HE is looking a lot better and he's resting comfortably. Amber, Jia and his parents are with him now" Steve's grasp on his hand tightened as Danny added, "He's going to be fine Steve, I promise you. Now you need to rest and get your strength back because he's going to need you to help him deal with all this shit"

Steve squeezed his hand and knowing his friend as he did, Danny said softly "You're welcome. Now remember, blink once for yes, twice for no….do you need any more pain meds?" Receiving two blinks in reply, Danny then added, "Okay, now close those baby blues and sleep, I've got your six babe"  
Without releasing his grip on Steve's hand Danny sat back into the chair at bedside and after sending Chin home to get some sleep and update Kono, he too dozed off.

Back in Tyler's room, the young man woke a couple of hours later to be greeted by his wife and family surrounding his bed. He smiled up at Amber as she stroked his bruised and swollen face, saying hoarsely "Hi baby"

She grinned at him as tears welled in her eyes, "Hi…how do you feel?"  
"I'm good honey, just a little sore…..I'll be fine though"  
Leaning down and kissing his lips gently she whispered, "I love you Ty"  
"I love you too"  
His Mother, Father and sister all moved in and kissed him and after visiting for several minutes Ty asked Sam, "Sammy, how's my Dad doing?"  
"He's holding his own partner. They're still working on the infection but Danny's with him"  
"Good, that's good. How about Owen and Javier?"  
"Owen's doing well. He's resting and his family's here"  
"Okay good…and Javier?"  
Sam hesitated slightly and Tyler choked up, "Shit….. no Sam"  
"He went into cardiac arrest on the table brother…..they couldn't save him"  
Tears were flowing down Amber's cheeks as she placed her head gently against Ty's saying softly, "I'm so sorry honey"  
The others all left the room giving the young couple some time alone and as the Robinson's moved to the cafeteria, Sam made his way to the ICU to give Danny an update.

Steve was still sleeping as Sam appeared at the door of the ICU. Danny moved with him into the hallway.  
"Hey buddy, is everything alright?"  
"Yeah, we're giving Ty and Amber some time alone. I just told him about Javier"  
"Is he okay?"  
"No….but he will be"  
"These guys are the first brother's he's lost aren't they?"  
"Yeah…and to lose three at once….."  
"Have you lost anyone?"  
"Two….two damn good men on a mission last year in Serbia. It's hard Danny because you always ask yourself why them and not me?"

"There will never be an answer for that Sam"  
Sam chuckled as he added, "All the training we go through…..all the shit to toughen us up and prepare us for handling this crap. It means nothing when we lose a brother"  
"Son, if you didn't mourn for those you loved you'd go crazy"  
"Danny, I look at Steve and Jak and they're so damn tough, nothing fazes them…"  
"Are you kidding me? Sam, I've grown very close to Steve over the four years I've known him and I can GUARANTEE you that every brother he's lost has taken a piece of his heart with them. You're right, he's damn tough but he's also human Sam. I know he told Ty about the nightmares he has…..did Ty tell you?"

"Yeah he did"  
Danny continued softly, "He has the damn nightmares every week Sam...every fucking week. Times like these are the worst. When he's hurt and his defenses are down…and when he's on pain meds…the dreams come constantly and it gets really hard on him. Every death haunts him and when he has his moments of weakness it terrifies me. All I can do is listen to him and hope and pray that talking through it will be enough. He may have moments of human weakness Sam, but he's the strongest man I've ever known. Each and every one of you who serve our country are hero's and I'm damn proud to know you. Tyler is going to need you. He'll need Steve and he'll need you. There are things he'll never be able to tell his family, things he CAN'T tell his family and he'll need you just as you'll need him" Danny chuckled, "I've grown to HATE the word classified, because as much as I want to help Steve, there are so many things he can never share with me, things that eat away at him. Just be there for Ty buddy …...and love each other"

Sam shook Danny's hand, "He's the best friend I've got in this world Danny…I do love him, and I'll be there for him…always"  
Danny Williams smiled at the young man because he knew exactly how Sam felt and he also knew that this proud, honorable military man meant every word he said.

******* More to come - I hope you're still enjoying and I'd love to hear from you ! *******


	13. Chapter 13

Later that afternoon Chin convinced Danny to head home so he could shower, see Gracie and catch up on some sleep in his comfortable bed, vs. the hard-backed chair provided in the ICU. Steve's body temp was slowly rising and they continued with their therapies. Danny knew how much Steve hated having that damn tube down his throat, but he wasn't feeling well enough to argue the point. Danny also knew that with the tube and being unable to speak, if he WAS feeling well at all he would find some way to complain about his current state.

Once at home Danny stood under the shower, enjoying immensely the hot water beating down on his aching neck, back and shoulders. As he began to relax the totality of the past few days crashed in on him and before he realized it he was shaking and sobbing. Images flashed across his mind, Tyler and Owen's beaten and bloodied bodies, naked and tied up in that heat box that was their prison. David's body lying a few feet from them in a pool of blood, his decapitated head having rolled to within inches of Ty's feet. Dino's body lying in the corner of the shed, his eyes open and cloudy in death. He played over in his head Javier and Mike being struck by bullets and thrown like ragdolls against the steel shed, and he saw Steve, lying unconscious and way too damn still in an expanding pool of blood on the deck of the boat. As all these horrible events played out in his head, one image stood out the most. He would never forget the look on his best friend's face as his eyes fell on his son in that shed. The horror in Steve's eyes was palpable yet there was also a look of steely determination in them that he had never before seen. Nothing short of death was going to stop the man from getting his son out of there. It was one more moment in their friendship that again confirmed in his mind that Steve McGarrett was a very special human being.

He stood under the water for a long time before his phone ringing on the counter pulled him back to the present.  
Shutting off the water and stepping from the shower he grinned as he saw Gracie's smiling face lighting up the screen.  
"Hey Monkey!"  
"Hi Danno. How long before you get here?"  
"What, Are you hungry?"  
"I want to see you. I miss you!"  
"You mean we don't have to go out to eat?"  
Gracie giggled, "I'm starving Daddy"  
Danny laughed, "Good because so am I! So what do you want, burgers or pizza?"  
"Burgers and Shave Ice"  
"Shave Ice too?"  
"Yeah"  
"That sounds like a perfect dinner to me baby. I'll be there in about half an hour"  
"Okay. I love you Danno"  
"I love you too Monkey. I'll see you soon"  
"Bye"  
Hanging up the phone Danny smiled broadly at the thought of seeing and hugging his little angel shortly.

**505050505050505050505050505050**

They had a fantastic meal of Bacon Cheeseburgers, fries and Strawberry Lemonade and then they walked the couple of blocks from the restaurant to the beach. As they walked barefoot at the Ocean water's edge Danny said, "Monkey, I need to tell you something"  
She looked up at him, "What's wrong Danno?"  
"Your Mom told you that I had to go help Steve on a mission right?"  
"Uh huh …Danno is Uncle Steve okay?"  
"He's going to be, but he was hurt"  
"Did he get shot?"  
They had stopped walking, and taking her hand Danny led her up onto the beach and they sat in the soft, warm sand.

"I hope so honey, he's doing better but he's really sick. He's got a really bad infection and they're giving him a lot of medicine to help him"  
"Can I see him?"  
"Not yet. They have him in Intensive Care and they won't let children in there"  
"Well that's a stupid rule"  
Danny chuckled, "Yeah it is. He needs lots of rest now but you'll be able to see him soon. Gracie, I need to tell you that the mission we went on was to rescue Ty"

We could see the concern in her eyes and he added quickly, "Honey, he's in the hospital too. He was hurt pretty bad, but he's going to be okay"  
Gracie smiled at him, "So are you a SEAL now Daddy?"  
"Heavens no my dear! I'm very glad I was able to help out though"  
"Me too Danno…..I love you"  
"I love you more"  
Smiling, she added "Can I see Ty Daddy?"  
"Very soon. Amber, Jia and Ty's parents are here with him now, so you can see them all"  
"Cool! I've missed them"  
"Oh and guess who else is here?"  
The ten year old blushed as she said softly, "Sam?"

"Yep….he was on the mission with us"  
Gracie giggled nervously and Danny pulled her into an embrace, kissing the top of her head. He smiled at the knowledge that Sam was his little girls first 'crush' She had followed him around constantly since the moment they had met at the rehearsal for Ty's wedding. Sensing the youngsters feelings, Sam had handled her with genuine kindness, sharing several dances with her at the reception and even going so far as to become her pen-pal after she had returned to Hawaii.

They sat on the beach watching the surfers for a while and then they ended their night sharing a cherry and grape Shave Ice from Kamekona's.

Danny called Chin to check on his partner's condition when he arrived back home, and confident that things were going well he got ready for bed. Chin was also heading home for the night and Kono would stay to watch over Steve.  
Cracking open a beer and setting it and his cellphone on the coffee table he laid on the couch. It was nine o'clock and turning on a baseball game, exhaustion soon overtook him and Danny slept.

**505050505050505050505050505050**

He woke to his phone ringing and sitting up quickly we saw that it was Kono.  
"Kono….is Steve okay?"  
"Danny, his fever has spiked. The Doctor is on his way in...he may need to go back into surgery"  
"I'm on my way"  
Dressing quickly, Danny raced from the house noting it was almost four in the morning. He sped through the streets towards the hospital. _'Damn it! His infection has flared up and he needs more surgery…' _His mind raced and his concerns rose. Was Steve strong enough for more surgery? Had the infection spread to other organs? _'Oh shit, this is not good'_

He arrived at Tripler at about four-twenty and ran into the hospital and down the long main corridor to the elevators.  
Hitting the elevator button he paced nervously as he waited for the doors to open, "Come on….come on…..."  
Moments later he entered the ICU to find his partner literally strapped down to the bed to keep him still. Kono was leaning close to his ear and whispering softly to him as she wiped his sweat drenched face with a cool cloth. Two Nurses stood on the other side of the bed monitoring his vitals as Danny moved closer.

He leaned over Kono touching her shoulder. Steve's eyes were open wide and they were full of pain and fear as Danny said softly, "Hey partner, I'm here. It looks like Kono's taking good care of you" Danny looked at the Nurses and asked, "How long until the Doctor gets here?"

"He should be here any minute"  
Kono spoke in a soft, shaky voice "He's in horrible pain Danny"  
Danny asked "Can you give him something for the pain?"  
"No, we can't give him anything until the Doctor arrived to evaluate him"  
"How high is his fever?"  
"103"  
"When did this start?"  
Kono spoke, "It happened so quick Danny, just the last couple of hours. He was sleeping and suddenly he woke up and tried to pull the tube from his throat"

Steve moaned and his body arched up off the bed as his body was wracked with pain. Kono stepped aside quickly and Danny pushed on his chest with one hand while placing his other hand on his forehead. He leaned close to Steve's ear and spoke softly, "Relax Steve….sssshhhhhh…...I got you partner" Tears streaked Steve's cheeks as the pain and the discomfort from the tube in his throat were overwhelming. "Steve, listen to me babe. I know you're in pain but you need to relax….ssshhhhhh….ssshhhhhhh" Steve again pushed up. Danny easily pushed him back onto the bed as he was in a horribly weakened state.

Danny continued to soothe him until Doctor Preston arrived a few minutes later along with an intern.  
Danny remained at Steve's side talking to him softly as the Doctor pulled the blankets back.  
Steve was naked and as the bandaging was peeled back from the wound the extent of the infection was obvious. His abdomen was red and swollen and the fluid flowing from the tube inserted to drain the wound was greenish/grey in color. The intern rattled off Steve's vital statistics and it only took a few minutes for Doctor Preston to confirm their fears.

As Danny stroked Steve's cheek and Kono held his hand, Doctor Preston moved up and placing a hand on his patient's shoulder he gave them the news.  
"Steve, your infection has flared up and I'm going to need to operate, do you understand?"  
The SEAL blinked once.  
The Doctor squeezed his shoulder adding, "I'm going to go prep and we'll move you soon. I'll have Nina give you something for your pain now"  
Steve again blinked once in acknowledgment.  
The Doctor then gave instructions to his Nurse Nina, and left the room. As she inserted the needle into Steve's forearm and the medication entered his vein Danny talked to him soothingly, "There you go babe…..just relax, I got you. The Doc's gonna take good care of you and you'll be feeing better real soon. We'll be right here waiting for you…..close your eyes and relax…."

In minutes his grip on Kono's hand eased and his eyes closed.  
They stayed with him until the medical personnel entered the room. Stepping back, Danny placed his arm around Kono and they watched quietly as their unconscious friend was transferred onto a stretcher and wheeled from the room.

******** Much more to follow…..I'm sorry for the delay in posting. I'm having surgery on Monday and had a very busy final week at work. I will try to get another chapter up this weekend but I have a lot of other things I have to finish up on. I look forward to writing quite a bit while I'm off work and recovering but I'm sure it may be a few days before I feel up to it, so please be patient! Thank you so much for all the amazing reviews, it makes writing fun to know that other's enjoy your efforts, so please keep them coming! *********


	14. Chapter 14

'_**The bitter tragedy of human life is that it is all too fragile, our lives are written not in the rock forever, but upon the all too fragile and transitory parchment of human flesh'**_

Chin arrived moments after Steve was taken into surgery and the three friends moved to the waiting room, and after grabbing cups of coffee they sat quietly and waited.

Danny eventually spoke, "He's so weak right now….."  
Chin replied, "Hey brah, this is McGarrett we're talking about…."  
Danny interrupted him, stating angrily "I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANY BULLSHIT CHIN" Pushing away from the table Danny walked over to the window in the room.  
Kono started to get up to follow him and Chin stopped her, "Let him be alone for a bit cous"  
Her voice shook as she said, "He's right Chin. Steve is so horribly weak"  
Chin took hold of her hand, "We have to stay optimistic honey"  
"It's not that Chin…it was just…."

As she hesitated, he squeezed her hand tighter, "What Kono? What is it?"  
"His pain was horrible and he couldn't talk because of the tube…..but his eyes…..I've never seen his eyes look like this Chin. There was fear in his eyes…..God Chin, he was afraid and I've never seen that in him before"  
Tears fell down her cheeks and Chin squeezed her hand saying softly, "Stay here, I'll be right back"

Chin then moved over to Danny's side and looked out the window.  
The sun was rising and Danny said, "Another beautiful day in paradise brother….I'm sorry I blew up buddy"  
"No apologies needed, you've been through a lot these last few days"

Danny sighed, "He's already lost his gallbladder and part of his liver…the body can only take so much" He leaned forward placing his forehead onto the glass and cupping his hands behind his head. He was quiet for several seconds before saying softly, "When we entered that shed in Colombia, I saw a look in Steve's eyes … there was a fear in his eyes that I had never seen before and I saw it again today, he's scared Chin"

Chin said softly, "I know, but we can't give up on him Danny"  
Tears again welled in Danny's eyes, "He went to Colombia to rescue his son and nothing was going to stop him from doing that. Chin…if he dies…...it will have been in rescuing Ty and…. I know he would have no regrets….."  
He couldn't say anything else as his throat tightened with emotion. Chin reached out and without hesitation Danny welcomed his strong embrace as Kono sat at the nearby table watching the two men with tears streaming down her cheeks.

**5050505050505050505050505050505050**

A short time later they were all again at the table, sipping coffee and talking quietly.  
Kono asked, "Have you called Catherine yet Danny?"  
"No, not yet. She's in the middle of the Ocean, half way around the world. She can't do anything for him. Calling her now would just worry her"  
Kono replied softly, "She needs to know"  
Danny nodded his head in agreement, "Once he's out of surgery, I'll call her"

Three hours later Doctor Preston entered the waiting room and the three friends stood nervously to greet him.  
He spoke first, "Sit….."  
Danny's voice shook as he inquired, "How is he Doc?"  
"He's in recovery. We saw no additional damage to his liver which is a very good thing but the infection had spread and he developed Necrotizing Pancreatitis"  
"What's that_?"  
"_Necrotizing Pancreatitis is an inflammation that causes bleeding and tissue death in or around the pancreas. He developed cyst like pockets and abscesses that we removed along with the dead tissue. Unfortunately fluid-containing toxins and enzymes leaked from the pancreas into his abdomen and this caused damage to blood vessels and led to internal bleeding. We were able to repair the vascular damage and stop the bleeding and we've increased his antibiotics but we'll need to watch him closely. We're going to keep him in a medically induced coma for the next few days and he'll remain in the ICU"

"When can we see him?"  
"Not until he's stabilized. Are you going to wait here?"  
Danny replied, "Yes, we'll be with Tyler Robinson"  
"Okay good. We'll let you know when you can see him"  
The three stood and thanked the Doctor as he left the room.

Danny looked at his friends and said firmly, "He's going to be okay"  
Chin nodded, "Let's go see Ty"

They entered the room to find Ty sitting upright in bed with Amber at his side.  
His smile faded quickly as he saw the looks of concern on all their faces.  
"Hey guys…what's wrong?"  
Danny took in a deep breath and then told them everything.  
When he was done, Tyler said "I need to see him"  
Danny replied, "We can't see him yet. The Doctor's going to let us know when he's settled"  
Tyler put a hand over his eyes and said softly, "This is all my fault…."

Amber whispered, "No Ty…God no. You can't blame yourself sweetheart. None of this is your fault"  
Danny moved to the young man's side, "Ty I need you to listen to me son. Amber is right, NONE of this is your fault and your Father is going to be alright. You need to stay strong for him….." Tears welled in the Jersey detective's eyes as he added, "We all need to stay strong for him"

A short time later Danny walked outside and sitting on a bench under a Monkey-Pod tree he pull out his cellphone and dialed Catherine.  
She answered on the second ring, "Danny?"  
"Hi Cath"  
"Danny…..what's wrong?"  
"Cath, Steve's hurt"  
Her voice shook as she asked, "How bad?"  
"It's bad but he's alive sweetheart"  
"Danny, tell me everything"  
He told her about everything, Ty's capture, the mission and rescue, the men lost and about the injuries to Steve, Ty and Sam. He told her about Steve's infection and about his set-back this morning.

She said softly, "Oh my God…"  
"Cath, he came through surgery fine"  
"So he's going to be alright?"  
"I'm not going to lie to you, he's not out of the woods yet"  
"Danny…..God I can't leave here"  
He heard her sob, "Catherine, we know that….and Steve knows that. We're all here for him, including Ty"  
"You'll call me"  
"You know I will. I'll call you every few hours with updates. I know it's a stupid thing to say, but try not to worry about him okay?"  
"Take care of him Danny and please…..please tell him I love him"  
"I will, bye"

As he hung up the phone and stood to go inside he glanced at the Monkey-Pod tree. He grinned at the memory of his little monkey coming home from school as a seven year old after studying the tree and how she thought that it was such a hilarious name. Taking a deep breath he turned and walked back into the hospital.

**5050505050505050505050505050505050**

A couple of hours later Danny was wheeling Tyler into the ICU to see his Father.  
The men looked down at the unconscious man and Tyler took hold of his hand, watching him quietly.  
Danny moved to the other side of the bed. Multiple IV lines were pumping saline and antibiotics into him through his hand forearm. Danny gently rubbed his partners forearm as he leaned in and whispered, "We're here Steve, you keep fighting. You're going to be alright. Tyler's here babe, do you hear me. Your son is here and he's going to be fine partner. You just keep fighting Steve"

Ty was clearly shaken with seeing his Father in this condition. Danny watched the boy carefully and one thing was very obvious to him, Tyler had definitely inherited the McGarrett guilt gene. He knew this was going to be one issue he was going to have to deal with soon.

Ty leaned over and kissed Steve's forehead, "I'm here Dad….I'm here for you and I love you"  
Danny looked at the machines surrounding the bed. Machines and wires were hooked up to him monitoring his heart rate, blood pressure, respiratory function, and temperature. He had a feeding tube inserted and drainage bags hung from the side of the bed holding his urine, waste and the infected fluids from his abdomen. The ventilator tube was still down his throat and its steady whooshing was a constant reminder of his current fragility.

Over the next four days Danny held a constant vigil at his partners' side recounting to him their cases over the years. He talked about Gracie, laughing at her notion of him now being a SEAL since he had been on an 'official mission' He told him he had talked to Catherine and that she had sent her love and he talked about Ty, encouraging Steve to hang on ….because Ty, because ALL of them, needed him.

******* I want to thank you all for the kind wishes and prayers sent my way regarding my surgery. I'm home now and everything went well. I had a large portion of my stomach removed which needless to say will be a huge lifestyle change for me but the outlook is very good! I know I'll be sleeping a lot the next few days but I'll post as quickly as I can. I know where I want to take the story and don't want to short-change it, so it may take a bit longer for me to finish it than it usually would. I hope you're still enjoying and again THANK YOU! *******


	15. Chapter 15

****** This chapter includes graphic descriptions of violence ******

On the fifth day after surgery the Doctor stopped the medication and they waited for Steve to wake. They had removed the breathing tube from his throat, replacing it with a nasal cannula and he had been moved to a large private room. Danny, Chin and Kono were there, as were Tyler, Amber and Sam.

Kono was holding his hand and Ty was at his other side wiping his head with a damp cloth as his eyes fluttered open slowly.  
Kono smiled down at him saying softly, "Hi boss, welcome back"  
Steve grinned, the pain evident on his face as he whispered hoarsely, "Tthirstty…."  
Danny moved next to Kono, handing her a glass of water. He then lifted Steve's head off the pillow saying softly, "Just small sips partner" Steve's eyes closed and Kono brought the straw to his lips.

Once done the SEAL's eyes re-opened and he met Ty's gaze, "Ty….are yyou ookay?"  
"I'm good Dad…I promise you, I'm good"  
Danny placed a hand on his shoulder, "How bad is the pain partner?"  
"Not too bad…..what happened D?"  
"Your infection spread to your pancreas and you developed some internal bleeding. Doc Preston took good care of you though and you're going to be fine. You need to rest and get your strength back babe, were all right here"

"Danny…..is everyone else okay?"  
Danny sighed deeply before responding, "Javier didn't make it Steve…..we lost him"  
Steve's eyes closed and he said quietly, "Shit….."  
"JJ and the rest of the team, other than Ty and Owen, took Javier, David and Dino home"  
"How's Owen doing?"  
Tyler replied, "He's doing well Dad…..he's going to make it"  
Steve grasped his son's hand tightly, "Good Ty…how are you son?"  
"I'm feeling better every day. You're looking a lot better, you had me pretty scared"  
"I had YOU scared?"  
Tyler smirked, "Uh yeah….hey, thanks for coming after me"  
Steve squeezed Ty's hand tighter, "I'm grateful that you're okay. Buddy…I'm so sorry that you lost your brothers"  
"I know….Thanks Dad"  
"How long have I been out?"  
Danny replied, "Four days"  
"Four days?"  
Danny squeezed his shoulder, "The Doc's been pumping you full of antibiotics and pain meds, you need to relax"  
"I'm so damn tired Danno"  
"Sleep then man…..your body's telling you to rest…..close your eyes" Danny ran his fingers across Steve's forehead, saying softly, "Sleep Steven….ssshhhhhhhhhh"

**50505050505050505050505050505050**

Danny had been watching Ty carefully and the kid was recovering well physically, though mentally…he wasn't too sure. He had witnessed Owen mourn the loss of his brothers, but not Tyler. He knew that Ty's thoughts were mostly on Steve's condition but the boy was going to have to grieve for those loved ones he had lost.

At about ten o'clock everyone headed home leaving Danny alone with his sleeping partner.  
Steve woke a little after midnight to find Danny smiling down at him, "Hey sleeping beauty"  
Steve smirked, "You always were jealous of my good looks and charm"  
Danny smiled and grasped his hand, "How are you feeling babe?"  
"I've felt better Danno….I….I feel so weak"  
"You've had a lot happen to you buddy, but you're really doing great"

"Danny…..I almost lost him…when I saw him in that shed, beaten and bloodied….My God D', I almost lost him"  
"But you didn't lose him. You saved him. You had said you were going to bring him home and you did that buddy"  
"No, we did it. Danny those men are fucking amazing"  
"Yes they are. Watching them execute that mission, doing everything they had to do save those boys…..it changed me forever Steve. I've listened to you tell me about your missions and hearing it is one thing….but seeing it…..seeing it brings a whole new perspective, and a new appreciation and awe of what they, of what you...do"

"We do our jobs Danno"  
"It's much more than that partner. Each and every one of you are hero's and this country is forever indebted to you. You never get the credit you deserve for what you've done"

Steve's voice dropped as he spoke, "We don't do what we do for glory Danno. We do what we do because it's the right thing.  
We see the most evil there is to see in humanity but killing anyone is hard, even if they're evil it's hard and you know that. Taking any human life brings torment Danny" He closed his eyes and sighed before continuing, "I'm worried about Ty"

Danny replied, "I know you are….I am too"  
"Why? What have you seen?"  
"He's been concentrating on you and I haven't seen him mourn for his friends at all"  
"I need to talk to him Danny. Can you get him here?"  
"Are you up to it right now?"  
"I HAVE to talk to Ty partner"  
"Okay….you close your eyes and sleep until he gets here"  
"Yeah, hey Danny….Thank you…I love you man"  
"I love you too Steven, rest now"  
As the SEAL's eyes closed, Danny phoned Ty.

**50505050505050505050505050505050**

Steve fell asleep and when he woke three hours later, Ty was there at his side.  
"Hi Dad"  
"Hey buddy, thanks for coming"  
Tyler smiled, "Of course…how are you feeling?"  
"I'm fine Tyler"  
Danny then said, "I'm going to go and give you guys some time alone"  
Steve nodded, "Thanks Danno"

After Danny left the room Tyler stood at his Dad's bedside, "He's quite a man Dad, he hasn't left your side this whole time"  
"Danno's very special"  
"Yeah he is"  
"Tyler…how are son, really?"  
Tyler's hand began to shake and Steve grasped it tightly, "Sit down Ty"  
"No…..no….I'm okay"  
The men were silent for several moments before Tyler started, "When they shot Dino and took us into that damn shed, I thought we were all going to die. Owen and I had never been in this kind of situation before and David kept us calm. He stressed to us to not quit, that no matter what happened to us not to quit. He said that the rest of the team would be there to rescue us…that they would never leave without us. He kept us going Dad...those words kept us going"

Steve responded softly as he ran his thumb across Ty's hand, "You knew that son. You knew that your team would never leave you"  
"I did know that, but when you're there….you have doubts about if they can find you in time" He sighed deeply and continued, "They left us alone in there for a couple of hours. It was so damn hot and we had no water. They had taken all our weapons and stripped us down to our t-shirts and boxers. There was no way out of that box Dad. The floor was hot metal and the door was the only opening. We could hear several voices out there…..we had no weapons and there was nothing we could do"  
He paused for a moment and Steve encouraged him, "Go on son"

"When they opened the door we all lunged for their weapons but there were just too many of them. They beat us and then stripping us naked the tied Owen and me to chairs. David…..David saved our lives Dad. He spoke to them in Spanish telling them that he was our leader and to deal with him. They laughed at him but he wouldn't back down….he kept telling them that he wanted to see their leader, to bring him to General Cepeda. One man left to get Cepeda while three others secured David. David kept arguing with the men as they started to beat me and Owen. They continued to hit us until Cepeda entered the shed" Ty bowed his head and his voice shook as he resumed, "Cepeda was armed with a Steelcraft Qama knife…the blade was about seventeen inches long. He started to slash at our chests and David was screaming at him to stop. Then without warning Cepeda turned and swung the blade at David….." Steve squeezed Ty's hand as the emotions began to flood over the boy. Ty was shaking and tears were streaking down both men's cheeks as Ty continued.

"In one quick motion David was killed" Tyler's eyes closed as the horrific memory crashed in on him, "Oh God Dad….. his head rolled over to my feet…his eyes were open and staring up at me….."

Steve held out his arms and leaning over the bed Tyler laid his head onto his Father's shoulder as he sobbed.  
Steve cuffed his arm around his child's head and he whispered into his ear, "It's okay Ty….let it out buddy"  
They stayed like this for a long time and eventually Tyler pulled away.  
He ran his forearm across his eyes, "I'm sorry Dad"  
"Tyler…..son don't you EVER be sorry about being human and showing your emotions. The things we do as SEAL's, we do out of love and honor for our country and for our fellow man. When we lose a brother we have to take time to mourn him, time to honor him. Remember what I told you when we first met Ty, you cannot keep these things inside or they will eat you alive and drive you crazy. I'm here for you and I ALWAYS will be….so are your brothers. JJ is a hell of a good man and a great leader, he did everything he had to do to bring you home and I will forever be indebted to him"

Tyler said softly, "From what I've been told, you're the one who was not going to leave Colombia without us. I almost lost you Dad…" He turned from the bed saying, "I could never have forgiven myself if you had died saving me"

"Tyler…..God son….I love you. I love you more than life itself…..if I had died saving your life, it would have been worth it. I'm so proud of you son" Tears were streaming down Steve's cheeks as he repeated the words, "I'm so proud of you son"

Tyler looked at his Father, "I love being a SEAL Dad and I truly believe that I am meant to do this. Can you tell me…. does the pain ever go away? Does the sense of loss ever ease?"

Steve reached out and took Tyler's hand in his and he said firmly, "No…..it never goes away. You'll think of your brothers constantly, but over time you won't remember them for how they died, you'll remember them for the brave and wonderful men that they were. Tyler…..have you been having nightmares?"

The young man shook his head, "Yes…every night I wake up to David's face…..the vacant stare of his dead eyes. He was such a great guy, I loved him Dad. He didn't deserve to die like this"

"Of course he didn't buddy, but it happened. It's not going to be easy and you need to trust me on this. DO NOT let this bottle up inside you. Talk to me, talk to Sam, JJ and your other brothers and talk to Amber. We all love you and we're here to help you through this"

Tyler leaned over and hugged his Father again saying quietly, "Thank you Dad…I love you"

***** More to follow – I hope you're still enjoying - ENJOY THE BEGINNING OF 5-0 SYNDICATION TONIGHT ON TNT ! *****


	16. Chapter 16

***** HERE IS THE FINAL CHAPTER, HAPPY READING AND I'D LOVE TO HEAR WHAT YOU THINK! *****

Two days later, Steve was released from the hospital and as he and Danny pulled into the driveway of the McGarrett home they were greeted with the fabulous aroma of ribs on the grill.

Gracie came racing from the house followed closely by Tyler.  
"UNCLE STEVE! UNCLE STEVE!"  
She flung her arms around the SEAL's waist as her Daddy called out, "Be careful Monkey, Uncle Steve is still hurting"  
Steve waved a hand at his partner, "I'm fine Danno. Gracie's hugs are the best medicine there is!"  
The little girl looked up at her adored 'Uncle' asking, "Are you feeling better Uncle Steve?"  
"I sure am now that I'm home baby girl. Thanks for being here" He bent down and whispered to her, "Hey, is Sam here?"  
She giggled nervously, "Uh huh…he's grilling with Uncle Chin"  
"Smells like ribs?"  
"Yeah, and chicken and corn-on-the-cob"  
"Yum, that sounds great!"  
Tyler grabbed Steve's upper arm, "Are you okay?"  
"I'm glad to be home kid"  
Danny stated, "Okay Superman I know you like to skirt around questions but that's NOT what he asked, now are you okay?"  
Steve grinned, "If you must know, I'm a little bit dizzy Danno….but I'm good"  
Danny shook his head as he moved to his friends side, "You're dizzy but you're good…..typical McGarrett BS"  
Gracie gasped and looked up, "DANNO! You said a bad word!"  
Danny grew red-faced as he said, "Sometimes Monkey, your Uncle Steve just pulls those words from me!"  
They all chuckled as Gracie ran ahead of them and Danny and Ty helped Steve into the house.

Tyler and his family, along with Sam had been staying at the McGarrett home while JJ had returned to Hawaii and was staying at the Hilton with Owen and his family. They were all here tonight though for a barbeque and a celebration. A celebration in remembrance of their three brothers lost and a celebration of those loved ones saved.

Chin, Kono and Gabby had coordinated a wonderful barbeque along with potato salad, coleslaw, pasta and broccoli salads, fresh fruit and Steve's favorite, Kono's special coconut cake with cream cheese frosting.

As they entered the house Danny asked, "Do you want to lie down for a bit before dinner?"  
Steve looked at Tyler, "I told you he was a mother-hen didn't I?"  
Tyler grinned as he said, "Dad….that's NOT the question he asked you is it?"  
Steve chuckled, "Oh God, not you too!"  
They all laughed as Ty and Danny responded in unison, "Answer the question!"  
Steve smiled and said quietly, "No guys, I don't need to lie down…I'm good, thank you both"  
The men made their way into the kitchen where Kono, Gabby, Amber and Carmen Robinson were busily preparing the food.

Kono raced to Steve's side and embraced him, "STEVE! Welcome home!"  
"Thank you Kono, it's great to be home" His eyes fell on the large coconut sheet cake on the counter and he asked, "Is that what I think it is?"  
"Yes it is"  
"Oh baby, yeah!" Steve looked at the others saying, "That is the most UNBELIEVABLE cake you will ever taste!"  
After everyone exchanged hugs and kisses, the men made their way out onto the patio.

505050505050505050505050505050505050

They had a wonderful night of good food and good conversation.  
They all enjoyed getting to know Owen and his parents, Mark and Debbie Alexander. They learned that he was an only child who had grown up as an 'Army brat'. Mark Alexander had served with distinction rising to the rank of Major General before his retirement five years ago. The love and pride they had for their only son was evident.

As the night progressed, individual conversations took place. After Sam took Gracie and Jia out into the water and Tyler was off in a corner talking with his Father, Steve took the opportunity to take Amber off for a quiet conversation.  
They sat at the water's edge on wooden deck chairs and Steve reached over and took his daughter-in-laws hand into his.  
"How are you doing sweetheart?"  
"Honestly Steve, I'm scared. He's not the same man"  
"Amber, he's scared too. He's gone through a life-altering event and it has changed him but he needs you more than ever now honey. He needs to know that no matter what happens you'll be there for him"

"I will be there Steve. I love Ty with all my heart and I'll do whatever I need to do to help him…..it's just…I don't know what to do"  
"Amber, I can tell you exactly what you need to do. Be there for him, listen to him and love him. Whatever he goes through with the SEAL's the one thing that you can do for him is just be there"

"You make it sound so easy"  
"It's not going to be easy….you're going to feel scared and you're going to feel helpless, but please believe me, what he needs more than anything in this world is your love and your support. He needs stability and you can give that to him" He squeezed her hand and continued. "I love my son with all my heart and you make him very happy. He loves you Amber, and I love you. I am here for both of you and I need you to promise me something"

"Of course Steve, what is it?"  
"The most important thing in the world is that he has to talk about things. If he lets things bottle up inside it will eat away at him. He has to talk…he has to. I have learned that hard lesson myself…." Steve's eyes closed as he continued, "I tried to be the tough guy, always holding my feelings inside. I had my brothers and we talked….we shared the grief but I never realized how much things were affecting me, until I met Danno. I've told him things, shared feelings with him that I have never shared with another person. Having someone to talk to other than my SEAL brothers has given me a sense of peace that I never even realized I was missing. I look back now at the years of pain I suffered needlessly because I held so much shit inside. Amber, I don't want my son to go through that and I need your help to assure that he doesn't"

"I will be there Steve. I will be there, I promise you that" Tears were sliding down her cheeks as Steve squeezed her hand tightly.  
"Amber, he's going to have nightmares. He'll have them for the rest of his life"  
"He's had them already. He's woken up sobbing…..I just hold him until he calms down and falls back asleep"  
"You're handling things perfectly"  
"Do you still have nightmares Steve?"  
He hesitated slightly before saying, "Yes….at least a couple of times a week. They get worse if I'm drinking or if I'm overly tired. If I'm on any pain medication the nightmares become extremely graphic and realistic…. I've told him that I want him to call me any time, night or day if he needs to talk and sweetheart the same thing goes for you. I will always be there for both of you"

They stood and embraced as they both cried for their beloved Tyler. Steve continued to hold her in his arms as they watched their loved ones frolic joyfully in the warm Ocean water. Steve felt the young woman shiver in his arms but he knew that she was strong enough to be there for Tyler…and he now knew that everything would be okay.

505050505050505050505050505050505050

A couple of hours later Rachel stopped by and visited for a short time before leaving with Gracie.  
The group sat on the patio overlooking the Pacific Ocean and as the sun set many tears were shed tears as they shared stories about Dino, David and Javier. They talked deep into the night before it was obvious that Steve needed sleep. Danno lingered after everyone left and soon it was just he and Steve along with Ty, Amber and Sam left visiting.

A short while later Danny stood saying to Ty, "Why don't you help me get your old man inside will you Ty?"  
Steve put up his hand, "Whoa, whoa Daniel…..that's the second time you've referred to me as Ty's old man. What are you saying partner?"  
They all chuckled as Danny said, "Well you are getting up there you know"  
"Really? I'm only a couple of years older than you partner"  
Their attention turned to Tyler as the young man said, "You are kind of old Grandpa" Steve's mouth dropped and Tyler added, "What, can't you speak?"

Steve stood as he looked at Amber and said softly, "You're pregnant?"  
Danny smirked, "That's pretty much what Grandpa means Steven! Wow, this is great news!" They all stood and moved to embrace each other.

Stepping back from his Father's embrace, Tyler asked "Are you happy Dad?"  
The smile on Steve's face was huge as the words stumbled from his lips, "YES! Yes…Oh my God, this is GREAT!"  
Steve took his son's face into his hands and planted a kiss on him, then turning to Amber he kissed her and pulled into a warm embrace whispering, "I'm so happy for you sweetheart"

Pulling back, Steve, Danny and Sam watched the young couple hug and kiss and Steve asked, "How long have you known?"  
Tyler spoke, "We found out three weeks ago. She's seven weeks along now"  
Steve's smile was still huge as he asked, "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"  
"We didn't want to tell you over the phone. We were going to tell when you flew to San Diego next month to visit, but we decided not to wait"

Steve threw his hands up in the air, "A baby, WOW…..A BABY!"  
Danny chuckled, "Grandpa McGarrett…..priceless"

Everyone's recovery moved along well and soon Steve was back at the helm of 5-0 and Tyler was back with his team and involved again in the treacherous missions undertaken by the elite SEAL Team 7.

Seven months later Steve received the phone call that his first grandson had been born.  
McGarrett Kevin Robinson (to be known as Garrett) entered the world weighing in at 7 lbs, 5 ounces, He had a headful of dark brown hair and big beautiful blue eyes, just like his Grandfather and namesake.

THE END

***** I hope you enjoyed the story and as always THANK YOU for reading and reviewing! I hope you'll take a moment to give me a final review because they make my day! - My next story will be up soon, HAPPY READING! *****


End file.
